


Bad Influence

by larrylovespenis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Christianity, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Innocent Harry, M/M, Punk Louis, Tattoos, Top Harry, Top Louis, badboygoodboy, dont worry louis isn't abusive, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, sorry :/ - Freeform, zayn is abusive, ziam, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovespenis/pseuds/larrylovespenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's no lie that Harry Styles has had a major crush on the bad boy Louis Tomlinson for quite a while now. Even though he knows he has no chance with the punk, but it doesn't hurt to dream. But only now it's not a dream, and he really wishes it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Park or my House?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first time writing here so yeah. I've seen some extremely talented writers here and I hope my fanfic isn't complete crap haha, thank you for reading!

"Oh my gosh, look how big you’ve gotten!’ Harry’s mother exaggerates while she places strands of his hair back in place with her saliva.

"Mother please." Harry whines, batting way her pestering hands. Every year this happens, his mother starts to cry and blurts out how proud she is of him. He’s not even in his senior year yet and she’s already so emotional.

" I can’t help it! I’m so proud of you Harry, such a good boy!" His mother praises as a tear rolls down her cheek. Harry rolls his eyes at her. _So dramatic_ he thinks.

"Mother, thank you, but I’m going to be late if you keep carrying on."

He informs her and his mother’s eyes widen.

"Oh, sorry dear. You know me." She says sheepishly. Harry says goodbye by kissing his mother’s cheek before heading to the bus station where he meets his best mate since grade seven, Liam Payne.

"Hello." Liam smiles warmly. "Hey, sorry I’m late, mother was being emotional again."

Harry apologises and Liam laughs. "Typical."

He smirks and Harry nods. The bus arrives and Liam and Harry take their usual sits at the front, away from the trouble makers and homophobes.

"Did you know apparently Louis Tomlinson got arrested last night?" Liam suddenly asks and Harry’s heart flutters stupidly at the mention of his name.

Harry has just a minor crush on Louis, just minor. He’s been fantasising about Louis for as long as he can remember.

"Really?"

Liam nods. "But they’re just rumours so who knows." Liam shrugs and Harry nods.

Harry would be a little disappointed if Louis did get arrested. If he did, that meant he wouldn’t get to see Louis. And Harry really wants to see Louis. Even though Harry and Louis never talk, Harry feels a strong connection to the Yorkshire boy. Unbelievable really.

Liam and Harry jump of the bus and walk towards Dever High. They stroll casually to their lockers which conveniently are situated next to each other.

Harry hears heaving footsteps coming down the hall, and when he looks up he sees Louis and one of his mates sprinting down the hall. Harry can’t help but stare.

They run straight past him and not a minute later a voice is booming. "Tomlinson, Malik! I will find you!" Everyone’s heads are faced towards Principal Darren.

"Fuck you sir!" Louis’ voice yells and Zayn’s laughter follows.

Darren’s face is red with rage. "What are you all looking at? Get to class!" He orders and everyone scrambles to their classes.

Harry and Liam are heading to their classes when Liam whistles. "Please tell me why you are in love with him again?" Liam shakes his head in disbelief. Harry glares at him.

"I am not in love with him. It’s just a petty crush." Harry clarifies. Liam laughs. "Okay, whatever you say." Liam teases and Harry whacks him with one of his books.

Liam and Harry part their ways as Liam heads to Science and Harry heads to English.

*

Harry takes his usual seat at the front and takes out his notepad. The bell rings and just in time Louis stumbles in through the door.

"Mr Tomlinson, how nice of you to show up today." Miss Harrison says dully.

Louis winks at her and looks around to take a seat. Harry can’t help but examine the boy from head to toe.

Louis’ wearing long black pants with the ends rolled up. A plain black t-shirt and his signature Spiderman Vans. His hair is messy as it always is, but a good messy. Harry doesn’t understand how such a simple look can look so good on some people. Then again it is Louis Tomlinson.

"What’cha staring at Styles?" Someone calls from the back Harry realises he’s been gawking at Louis. "I- I…" Harry stutters.

Harry faces his head to his desk looking away from Louis. He knows he’s blushing madly now. _Good going._

He hears Louis chuckle before Louis says, "Leave the kid alone Bryce, I like being stared at." Laughs fill the class. 

Louis sits down next to him and Harry internally groans.

"Alright calm down please. Let us not involve ourselves in Mr Styles’ love life." Miss Harrison snaps and a few snickers are heard at the last comment. Harry’s mouth parts slightly at Miss Harrison. _Thank you Miss Harrison, really, thank you._

Louis smirks at Harry’s embarrassment. He finds it oddly cute that the curly haired boy has an obvious crush on him.Who could blame him?

The lesson starts and Miss Harrison drones on about the new year and how it’s not any different from last year. Louis has zoned out by now and focuses his attention to Harry.

Louis has seen this boy before, but not up close. He’s quite good looking if he says so himself. Perfect pink, full, heart shaped lips. Good God. Louis’ mind instantly fills with dirty thoughts about what those lips could do. He shakes his head. He doesn’t even know the boy and he’s getting hard. This is ridiculous.

"L-Louis?" Harry asks, waving a large hand in front of his face. "W-What?" Louis says oblivious.

"I think you zoned out. We’re partners for the project." Harry explains and Louis looks startled.

"Project?" He questions and Harry nods.

"Unfortunately yes. It was expected though, I guess." Harry says and passes the explanation sheet over to Louis. "Read through it and you’ll understand. I don’t think you were listening," Harry grins and Louis lets out a breathless laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks."

Louis takes the piece of paper and reads quickly, skipping half of it. But he gets the idea. The sheet says that the task is to write about something overrated.

"Okay, so…what topic would you like to, um us, write about?" Harry asks awkwardly. Louis shrugs. "I don’t mind, I’m sure you’ll come with something great."

Louis smiles and Harry nods. "Alright. Well, where would you like to study, we can’t at mine, Mother isn’t really fond of strangers coming over." Harry says adding the bit about his mother’s strange custom.

"Mother?" Louis questions as if it’s a foreign word.

"More proper. Don’t ask." Harry laughs and Louis smiles.

"I guess we could, study at the park, or my house?" Louis offers. "How about the park?"

Louis nods. "Cool." Louis and Harry continue to discuss what topic and other things relating to the project.

 


	2. Hey ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well people actually bothered to read this so thank you! Lots of love, Bri x

The day goes past quickly and normally, but Harry had noticed little looks Louis was giving him throughout the day. Not bad looks, just little glances here and there.

Liam's noticed as well. He knows Louis is trouble, everyone knows. But no one seems to care.

Liam doesn’t mind that Harry has a crush on Louis, most people did. The thing that was worrying him is that Louis is now paying attention to him. Liam knows what kind of shit Louis and Zayn get up to, and hinestly he doesn't want Harry to be in any part of it.He doesn’t want his best mate to be hurt. Harry’s a sweet boy and deserves someone that loves him.

 "Liam? Are you alright?" Harry’s voice zaps Liam from his thoughts. "Yeah, sorry, just…thinking." Liam quickly says.

The two boys hop onto the bus back home and chat about a new movie that had recently come out.

The bus stops and Liam and Harry get off and wave goodbye to each other before Harry feels a vibration in his back pocket. He takes his phone out.

 

1 new message

 

Harry’s eyebrows furrow. He’s only given his phone number to Liam and two other people. (one of them including his mother) He swipes his thumb across the screen and taps on the message.

 

_hey ;)_

 

Harry's confused. Who the hell would be texting him hey with a winky face?  
He replies back.

 

**Whos this?**

 

His phone buzzes again.

 

_Oh, right, its Louis x_

 

Harry’s breath hitches. Louis? He can’t help the little smile that forms on his face. Louis’ texting him.

Harry doesn’t care how or when he got his number at all. He’s too excited. His smile remains as he walks up the steps to his house. He says hello to his mother before he collapses on his bed with his phone in his hand. Harry texts Louis back and they start a conversation.

 

"Who ya texting?" Zayn asks while finishing off the remainder of his Chinese.

Louis smirks. "Y’know that kid, Harry Styles?" Louis asks and Zayn nods.

"The loaded gay one? Friends with Liam?"

Louis nods before letting out a laugh. "I think everyone in that neighbourhood is loaded and gay."Louis winks and Zayn lets out a snort.

"True, right bunch of faggots." Zayn says in disgust.  

Louis scoffs. "Like you can talk, you're thr one who's fucking around wih Liam." Zayn frowns and whacks Louis' head. "Shut the fuck up. You weren't even supposed to know about that."

Louis gives Zayn an innocent smile before his attention turns back to his phone.

"Wait…why are you texting him?" Zayn quizzes. Louis shrugs.

"Thought I’d make his day. Apparently he likes me." Louis says weirdly proud and Zayn scoffs. "Of course he does. How did you even get his number anyway? Fucking stalker. Those no way Liam would've given it to you."

Louis hits Zayn with the telly remote. Zayn lets out an ‘ow’ type of noise and Louis rolls his eyes.

"I’m not a stalker, and I got it off one of his friends." Louis explains and Zayn chuckles.

"He has Liam, now spit it out who gave it to you?" Zayn asks and Louis glares at Zayn.

"I have my ways," Louis says and Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Whatever...stalker."

Louis hits Zayn again and it ends up as a play fight and Louis wins and orders Zayn to make him a sandwich as the prize.

 *

Harry’s still not over Louis texting him. "Harry!" He hears his mother’s voice call. He ignores her and continues to scroll down Louis’ Facebook page.

It sounds so creepy, but Harry doesn’t care, he likes looking at pictures of Louis, who doesn't? Harry sighs dreamily when he comes across a picture of Louis shirtless.

"Harry? Harry!" His mother almost yells. Harry rolls his eyes and shuts his laptop loudly. "Yes?!" He yells in aggravation.

His mother screams back dinner and Harry goes down to the dining room.

Harry looks down at his plate and once again, it’s lamb, potatoes, pumpkin, peas and milk. A meal he’s had over a million times. His mother sits down as the table and crosses her fingers together. "Harry." She sternly says.

Harry mentally rolls his eyes. He does the same reluctantly and they both pray. Harry’s mother has always been really religious, as for Harry, not so much. That’s why he’s keeping the secret that he’s gay from his mother.

He’s scared that she’ll kick him out. And he certainly does not want that to happen.

They eat quietly, the only thing being heard is the clinking of their cutlery. His mother clears her throat before speaking. "Something happen at school today dear?" His mother asks.

"No, why?" Anne shakes her head. "I just thought, you look a little upset is all." She explains and Harry thinks in his head yeah, _I’m upset because you ruined my Louis stalking time._

"Are you sure you’re alright?" His mother annoyingly asks again and Harry nods. "I’m fine mother, really." Harry feels his phone buzz again.

1 new message

 

His mother frowns. "Harry, how many times have I told you, no phones at the dinner table." She says strictly.

"Sorry..." Harry apologises. "Who’s texting you?" She asks and Harry groans.

"Mother you don’t need to know everything." Harry’s getting frustrated quickly and his mother gasps dramatically.

"What’s gotten into you? Why all of a sudden are you being such a moody teenager?" Harry struggles to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

'Maybe because I am…" He mutters quietly.

"Excuse me?" Anne glares at her son. She’s never experienced Harry like this. He’s always been a good boy. He never has attitude. "What did you just say?" Harry angrily stands up and marches up the stairs before slamming his bedroom door shut. Anne cringes at the loud bang of the door slamming. Harry flops on his bed and grabs out his phone.

 

_So park tomorrow after school? To y’know study or whatever :) x_

 

Harry smiles at Louis’ text. It even had a little smiley face. He texts Louis back and they arrange a time and what part of the park to meet at. Harry goes to bed with an ear to ear smile just thinking about Louis.

Maybe this was his chance. Maybe. Harry falls asleep quickly after reading only three pages of his book before he can’t open his eyes anymore.

 *

The next morning Harry wakes with sweat dripping from his forehead. His dirty dream about Louis left is mouth open in astonishment.

He looks down at himself at sees a tent made in his boxers. He stumbles out of bed and clumsily opens the ensuite door before pulling his boxers down his long legs and wrapping a hand firmly around his erection. A couple quick pumps and Harry comes with a sigh. What is happening?

Harry takes a cool shower to calm himself down. He gets dressed in his normal attire. Gives his hair a quick shake and he’s done. "Bye mother." Harry rushes past her and Anne can barely hear him. "Wait." She orders.

Harry lets out a breath. He’s going to be late for the bus. "Yes?" he tries to be polite but it comes out harsh. "Don’t I get an apology for last night?" She asks and Harry turns around.

"Sorry for being rude last night, I was... tired." He dully apologises, but he knows it’ll be good enough for his mother. She nods in approval. "Thank you. I’ll see you after to school."

Harry walks out the door and he can see Liam stepping onto the bus. Harry’s eyes widen. He sprints to the bus stop but it’s not enough. Even with him yelling out Stop! Wait for me! Once he gets to the bus stop he watches the bus speed down the street.

"Great." Harry mutters. It’s way too far for Harry to walk. But there is now way in hell he’s going to go back home. His mother would have an absolute fit! He sighs. He know he’ll never get to first period by walking but it’s the only way.

 

He’s only walked about five minutes until a car pulls up beside him. The window rolls down and Louis’ face appears.

"Never thought you’d be late to school." Louis says and Harry rolls his eyes.

"You learn something new every day." Harry laughs dryly.

"I see, well, you can jump in if you want." Louis offers. Harry thinks for a minute. "Okay." He agrees. Harry opens the passenger door and surprised on how clean Louis’ car is.

"Off we go."Louis smirks and Harry suddenly has a bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos. x


	3. So done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is. bit cliché, bear with me lol. Bri x

Harry sits in the passenger seat quietly listening to the very, very loud music.

"Who’s this?" Harry asks and Louis smiles.

"Arctic Monkeys, you like it?" Louis asks and Harry nods. "Yeah, but if I played it in my house my mother would flip." Harry blurts and Louis’ eyebrows furrow.

Is this kid allowed to do anything? "Hmm…" Louis hums. Harry sits back against the car seat and looks out the window. Harry eyes squint, he doesn’t recognise this.

Does Louis know a different way to school?

"W-Wait. Louis where are we going?" Harry frantically asks. Oh god, he knew this was bad idea.

"Well, I didn’t necessarily want to go to school today, so…I thought we could head to a little piece of paradise today," he explains.

Harry's mouth is wide open and if his eyes got any wider they would surely pop out of his sockets.

"N-No! I can’t skip school! You don’t understand, my mother will kill me! Harry screeches and desperately claws at the car door. Louis just laughs.

"Calm down Harry, what she doesn’t know can’t hurt her." Louis says calmly. He’ never seen someone so distressed in his life.

Harry chokes. "Calm down? You’ve got to be joking. You don’t know my mother, she will find out! Please Louis I’m begging you!" Harry pleads. Louis just shakes his head.

"Look, sorry but I can’t really turn around. Besides first period has already started." Louis informs Harry and he groans.

"I seriously hate you." Harry says but Louis and Harry both know that that’s a complete lie. "Sure you do." Louis winks and Harry’s cheeks start to turn a bright pink shade.

Louis continues to drive until they reach a stop at a big oak tree.

"C’mon." Louis encourages and Harry sighs. He doesn’t know why he’s sighing, in all honesty, he should be squealing.

Harry climbs out of the car and follows Louis to the tree.

It's large and dull looking. The grass and the few weeds give the tree character almost. But in Harry's mind, he imagined a skate park would bring more peace to Louis than some old wood.

"This, is your piece of paradise?" Harry asks. He really can't believe it, in all honesty.

Louis doesn’t like the tone Harry used. "Yes, it is. I came here all the time when my parents had fights for your information." Louis says harshly.   
A barely audible oh comes out of Harry’s mouth. "Yeah oh." Louis mimics. "Sorry, I-I didn’t know." Harry softly says. How was he supposed to know this tree was Louis' safe haven?

Louis shakes his head, dismissing Harry's apology. "S’fine." Both boys sit down quietly next the big oak tree and Louis takes out his packet of cigarettes.

"You smoke?" Harry asks. He really shouldn’t be surprised but he is. Louis lights the end of the smoke and pops it in-between his lips. "Yep, want to try?"Louis asks passing the cigarette over to Harry. Harry stares at the burning white stick filled with tobacco.

Harry opens his mouth to deny but Louis cuts him off. "Go on." He encourages. "One puff won’t hurt." Harry looks at Louis, he doesn’t want to disappoint him. But Liam's voice is in the back of his mind telling him stop!

Louis nods down at the smoke and moves it closer to him. Harry agrees begrudgingly before taking the cigarette out of Louis’ hand and placing it in his mouth.

Louis watches as Harry’s full lips enclose the cigarette and a smug smile tugs at his lips. Harry inhales heavily and starts to choke violently.   
"Whoa, Whoa!" Louis slaps Harry on the back a few times and Harry calms down. A couple more rough coughs escape Harry before a small smile appears on Louis’ face.

"Jesus Harry." Louis laughs. ‘That is horrible! Why do you do it?" Harry says before spitting.

Louis smirks. "Want another try?" Harry rolls his eyes.

"Please no. I don't understand, it tastes terrible and it isn't good for yet you like it?" He asks and Louis shrugs. "Calms me, I guess." He replies. The two boys sit in an awkward silence for a while before Harry asks.

"Why’d you bring me here?" Louis looks at Harry and smiles. "I’d like to get to know you better curly." Harry’s heart flutters at the nickname.

"So…to do that, maybe we could play a game of two truths and a lie?" Louis suggests and Harry nods excitedly. This is probably one of Harry’s favourite party games. He loves it when people say the most stupid things but they end up being true.

"Okay, cool, I’ll go first. I got my first tattoo when I was thirteen, I hate reading, I used to take piano lessons when I was younger." Louis says. Harry thinks about each answer. Okay, I hate reading: true, first tattoo at thirteen:? Used to play piano:?

This is harder than he thought. "Um, the lie is, uh…the used to play piano one." Harry guesses. A smirk forms on Louis’ lips.

"Wrong, the lie was about the reading, I love reading." Louis says.

"Wait, you got your first tattoo at thirteen!?" Harry asks in astonishment. Louis chuckles. "I had connections."

"Your turn." Louis says.

"Um," Even though this is one of Harry’s favourite games he’s absolute shit at it. "I’ve never had bacon, I’m allergic to dogs and I could live off broccoli," Harry quickly says. Louis smiles.

"Interesting…I’m pretty sure the lie is that you could live off broccoli." Harry sighs in defeat.

"You got it."

"Get in!" Louis yells in triumph and Harry giggles. Louis ends up laughing and they both end up clutching their sides. Harry doesn’t even know what he’s laughing at, but he doesn’t care. He’s dreamt of the moments like these. He’s dreamt of moments like these, with Louis. Their laughter dies down and Louis speaks up.

"We should do this more often." Harry looks at Louis with hope in his eyes. "Really?" Louis nods.

"Yeah, I like spending time with you Harry Styles." Harry blushes.

He is so done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! xx


	4. Tuesdays suck arse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have no idea what I did with this chapter, but let me tell you it's going to be interesting. :P Bri xx

Harry and Louis had spent the whole day together and when he got home he was scared shitless. When Louis was driving him home, Harry was praying and praying that God will spare him the wrath of his mother if she ever found out Harry skipped.

 

Harry walks through the front door and stops breathing for a minute when he sees his mother sitting on the couch with the priest from the local church. Why is he here? ‘Hello Harry, come sit.’ Anne instructs her son while she pats the spot next to her on the couch. Harry hesitantly sits down and mumbles a hello to both his mother and Father Troy. ‘Harry, Father Troy is here to talk to you, just about things in life and how you’re growing up and changing. He will teach the ways God can help you cope with things.’ She explains to Harry as if he’s a child. Harry looks over at the Father. ‘Um, o-ok.’ Harry stutters. Father Troy smiles. ‘There is nothing to be afraid of Harry.’ He says smoothly. But that statement made Harry even more petrified than he already was.

 

Harry and Father walked up to his room and then they sat down on Harry’s bed. ‘So…is there anything you’d like to talk about?’ Father asks and Harry almost scoffs. _Yes, there are a lot of things I want to talk about, just not with you._ Harry thinks bitterly. Harry shifts uncomfortably. Father notices and puts a hand on Harry’s back and rubs slowly. _What the fuck?_ Is the only thing Harry can think of. ‘You can speak to me Harry, I won’t judge you.’ Father reassures him and Harry wants to laugh. _Won’t judge him? Bullshit._ Harry can’t help but think, what if he came out gay right then and there. Would Father judge him? Yes, he would. Not only would he judge him, but he would yelp and scream that Harry would go to hell and that God hates fags. Or, he would talk about curing the ‘disease’. ‘I guess I’ve been a bit stressed lately.’ Harry decides to say. ‘That’s to be expected Harry. You’re in high school, multiple tests you have to study for and get good grades on, otherwise you won’t get into University. And you know where that will get you? Absolutely nowhere.’ Father Troy lectures him and Harry just nods. ‘Right.’ ‘Has anything changed in your life?’ Father asks and Harry actually has to think. _Has_ anything changed? He slowly shook his head. ‘Are you sure? Your mother tells me you’ve been a bit moody lately.’ Harry rolls his eyes. He’d been moody once, but his mother acts as if it’s been like this for years.

 

‘She needs to realise I’m growing up.’ Harry mumbles. ‘Indeed you are.’ Father smirks and places the hand that originally was on Harry’s back onto Harry’s thigh. He rubs his hand up and down Harry’s lean thigh. Harry looks down at the Priest’s slightly hairy hand then looks up back to Father Tony’s face. ‘You know what growing up means, don’t you? You become infatuated with your feelings towards other people and how you can become so attracted to someone so _easily._ ’ He hissed in Harry’s ear. Harry tried to move away from the _oh so_ respected man. _If only they could see him right now._ Harry thought. ‘What do you mean?’ Harry asks nervously. Father Troy chuckled. ‘What I mean is, that I’m positive you will have thousands of greedy men after you. Because you are so sinfully _gorgeous._ ’ Father Troy whispers seductively as his hand moved higher up Harry’ thigh. Harry can’t help but make a horrified and disgusted face as he pushes Father away from him. Harry is about to scream when the priest’s filthy hand covers his mouth. ‘You’re lucky that I am one of those men!’ He spits and takes his hand away from Harry’s mouth and roughly slams his lips to Harry’s. Harry pushes the man off before standing up with a horrified face. ‘What the hell!?’ Harry screeches and Anne’s ears instantly pick up the distress in her son’s voice. She runs up the steps to his bedroom she sees Father Troy on the bed and Harry’s mouth wide open. ‘What’s going on?’ She demands and before Harry can say anything Father Troy interrupts. ‘I was just trying to tell Harry that he’s changing and it must have scared him a little.’ He lied straight through his teeth. Harry couldn’t believe it. Harry is about to argue when an extremely hard glare is sent his way. And Harry swears the devil himself had possessed Father’s body for a minute, because his eyes were red with fury and rage. Harry knew better so he piped down. Anne looks over at her boy. She sighs before thanking Father Troy. ‘Harry is bit sensitive to new information.’ Anne says. Father just nodded. ‘Would you like to stay for dinner?’ Anne offers and Harry wants to shoot her. Harry prayed in his head that he would deny. ‘I can’t sorry. I need to get back to my wife and children.’ He explains and Harry almost threw up right then and there. The fact that Father had made a move on him _while_ he was married _with_ kids, made Harry sick to his stomach. Anne showed Father out the door.

 

Anne hung her head low before saying, ‘You’re an embarrassment Harry.’ Harry’s heart throbs painfully at his mother’s cruel words. If only she knew what really happened. Then again, she would probably still blame him. Harry starts to walk up to his room but Anne stops him. ‘And don’t you _dare_ speak of hell under my roof ever again.’ She snarls before walking off.

 

Harry let his tears fall down his face. He almost got molested by a priest and now his mother surely hated him. His phone beeps and Harry groans. He wipes away his tears before opening the message.

 

Where were u 2day? Call me :(

 

It was from Liam. Harry shakes his head he will talk to Liam tomorrow. He can't handle Liam and all his questions now.

 Man, Tuesdays suck arse.

 


	5. Interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! I'll busy the rest of the week so I'll probably won't have enough time to write another chapter till next week sorry! ily Bri x

‘Why are your hands trembling?’ Liam asks as he observes Harry’s large shaking hands. Harry looks at Liam then down to his hands. ‘I-I don’t know.’ Harry responds weakly. Liam sighs at his best mate. ‘Is something wrong? Do you hate me?’ Liam asks again and Harry bangs his head on the table he was sitting at in the cafeteria. ‘No, Liam I don’t hate you I could never hate you I’m just stressed and tired.’ Harry says quietly. ‘Is that why you were away yesterday?’ ‘Why do you ask so many questions?’ Harry suddenly snaps. Liam rolls his eyes at him. ‘I’m just trying to be a good friend. I worry about you.’ Liam says solemnly. ‘Well maybe you should stop worrying about my life and get a life of your own.’ Harry Harrys says almost evilly. Liam huffs before getting up and walking away from the table. He doesn’t know what’s happened to Harry lately. Harry is about call out to him but he knows it’s no use. He sits at the table alone while he eats his sandwich.

 

Louis stares at Harry. He stares until he decides to get up and go over to him. ‘Hey.’ He greets him and he hears Harry groan. Doesn’t Harry want him there? ‘Louis, I don’t know what you want from me, but I’m not in the mood.’ Harry growls and Louis just laughs. ‘I don’t want anything from you, you’re my friend Harry, and so I thought I would sit with you.’ Louis explains and sits down next to Harry. Even though Harry loves Louis with all his heart (which is pathetic really) he just wants to be by himself. That’s a lie. Harry could be so upset and angry and not want anyone around him, but Louis was an exception. ‘Why are you upset?’ Louis asks bluntly. ‘How can you tell?’ Harry retorts rudely. He didn’t mean for it to come out harsh, he was just mad at Louis for no reason. (Harry could never truly be mad at Louis) ‘Why are you such a bitch?’ Louis grunts. Harry glares at him. ‘I’m not a bitch.’ Harry defends himself. ‘If you not a bitch, then why are you acting like one?’ He sasses him. ‘I’m not acting like one!’ Harry argues angrily. ‘Yes you are.’ Louis says continuing the quarrel. ‘No I’m not!’ Harry abruptly yells. ‘Yes you are!’ Louis retaliates and then realises he’s standing up and the whole cafeteria can certainly hear and see him. Louis blushes and sits down again. Harry observes Louis’ flushed cheeks. Harry can’t help but grin slightly at the sight. ‘Sorry.’ Louis mutters. ‘Sorry.’ Harry says as well. They sit in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say. The bell rings and Harry and Louis stand up. ‘I’ll see you later?’ Louis was supposed to say but instead asks. Harry wanted to laugh. He didn’t know why Louis was asking it was sort of obvious Harry would never to give up a chance to spend time with Louis. Harry nods regardless and walks away to History, which he has with Liam.

 

Harry sees Liam already in a seat and he goes over sits next to him. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.’ Harry whispers to Liam and he sighs. ‘Did you mean that?’ Liam retorts and Harry nods. ‘Yes I did.’ Harry quickly replies. Harry doesn’t even ask for forgiveness because he knows Liam will forgive him. Liam will _always_ forgive him. The class begins and Harry and Liam listen contently to the teacher.

 

‘Are you going to tell me why your hands were trembling earlier? Or are you just going to shut me out?’ Liam asks bitterly. Despite the fact Liam forgave Harry, he is still mad at him. Harry himself didn’t exactly know why his hands were trembling. Harry looked over at the clock in the classroom, _half an hour till the class finishes._ ‘Ok, ok.’ Harry says but he quickly adds on, ‘You are not allowed to tell anyone ok? Not even my mother.’ Liam nods hastily. Harry sighs. ‘Ok…well when I got home yesterday Father Troy was there.’ Harry starts before Liam interrupts him. ‘Why was the priest at _your_ house?’ ‘Let me explain!’ Harry hisses. Liam’s eyes widen and he mutters a sorry and let Harry continue. ‘He was at my house because mother called him an-‘ ‘Why’d your mum call the priest?’ Liam asks again and Harry was so close to punching him square in the face. ‘Liam.’ Harry whined. ‘Right, right sorry.’ Liam apologised again. Math ‘She called him because I back chatted her and she go-‘ ‘Whoa wait, you talked back to _your_ mother!?’Liam gasps. Liam knew that it was pure suicide if Harry gave his mother attitude. ‘Liam I swear to God, if you interrupt me one more time.’ Harry seethes. ‘Sorry Harry but, you out of all people know it’s a death sentence to talk back to your mother.’ Liam says. ‘I know that, she called the damn priest to come talk to me.’ Harry laughs slightly.

 

‘Anyway, mother said that Father was going to talk about me changing and how God can help me, crap like that. Then Father and I went up to my room to talk about my so called problems and the next thing I know he’s telling me that I’m _sinfully gorgeous._ ’ Harry recites the incident and uses Father Troy’s exact words he used to describe Harry. Liam almost spat. ‘He _what!?’_ Liam almost screamed. ‘Quiet down immediately Mr Payne!’ Mr Avenoe snaps at him. Liam is too shocked to even consider what Mr Avenoe had said. ‘It gets worse.’ Harry warns Liam. ‘Worse!?’ Liam almost chokes. ‘How can it get any _worse_!?’ ‘Liam, I’m not really sure whether I should tell you what happened or not…’ Harry says and Liam looks at him with wide blown out brown eyes. ‘I’m not really sure if I want to know myself.’ Liam murmurs. ‘Do you want to know, or not?’ Harry asks and Liam sighs but nods. ‘Ok.’ Harry whispers. ‘I’m not really sure how to say this, but…h-he kissed me.’ Harry says so quietly that he doubts Liam even heard him. Liam looks at him, his mouth strewn open and eyes bulging. Harry holds his breath waiting for Liam to say anything, if he says anything. ‘Harry, if this is one of your sick jokes, it’s not funny.’ Liam finally says and Harry gasps. ‘You’d think I’m joking? Liam what the hell? I thought you trusted me!’ Harry says almost painfully and Liam sighs. ‘I do Harry, I do it’s just. Doesn’t he have c-children?’ Liam questions and Harry nods. ‘That’s why it’s so wrong and disgusting Liam!’ Harry barks and the teacher glares at him. He wants to scream and yell at the teacher but he shouts his mouth instead. ‘We have to tell someone. Isn’t that sexual abuse?’ Liam whispers, but his voice shakes slightly. Harry shrugs. ‘I don’t know, it was only a kiss.’ Harry says. ‘Yes, but you didn’t kiss him, he forced you.’ Liam says. Harry jumps when he hears the bell go. Liam notices and puts a hand on Harry’s back to try to soothe. ‘C’mon mate.’ Liam and Harry catch the bus and Liam asks, ‘Are you going to tell your mother?’ Harry laughs. ‘Of course not Liam. It’s not like she’s going to believe me.’ Harry scoffs. Liam stays quiet the rest of the ride.

 

Harry’s mother isn’t home when he walks through the front, thank the Lord. But then he sees a small note attached to the fridge.

 

_Sorry I’m not home, I’m helping out at the church. I made pasta for dinner but don’t eat too much. You don’t want to ruin your figure even more, do you? Mother x_

 

Harry glares at the small piece of paper before crumpling it up and throwing it in the bin. ‘You don’t want to ruin your figure even more, do you?’ He mocks his mother in a high pitched voice. Harry sighs before collapsing on the couch and after a he does so his phone beeps. He groans. He just wants to sleep. He unlocks his phone checks the message.

 

_Where r u? Lou xx_

 

Harry nearly choked on the lemonade he was drinking. He can’t believe he forgot. He had a study date with Louis after school at the park. (ok, Harry knows that’s it’s not really a date but he likes to think so) ‘Shit, shit, shit, shit.’ Harry chants as he slips back on his converse which had just taken off before. He walks quickly to the park and sees a short boy with scruffy hair standing peacefully yet so beautifully. This is definitely going to be one interesting study date. Interesting indeed.

 


	6. Darren Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, here's a quick chapter for you guys because I won't be updating until Monday probably sorry about that anyway enjoy the chapter! Bri x

 

‘Louis.’ Harry says breathlessly, his cheeks are bright red and his eyes are glowing brightly. 'Harry, I know I’m good looking but you don’t need to get all flustered.’ Louis winks and Harry laughs. ‘Sorry, I’m late, I…um completely forgot.’ Harry explains feebly. Louis shrugs. ‘It’s alright, I’m not mad at you or anything.’ Louis says with a warm smile. Harry nods. ‘Ok, do you want to get, well started?’ Harry asks innocently and Louis smirks. ‘What are we getting started?’ Louis asks coyly.

 

Harry clears his throat and his cheeks heat up… _again._ ‘Have you thought of a topic?’ Harry asks quickly tries to change the topic. Louis groans obnoxiously. ‘Haz, do you really need to do this crap?’ Louis whines. Harry’s stomach flips at the nickname. None of his friends had ever given him a nickname. He was always Harry. Plain, boring Harry.

 

Harry sighs, he knew working with was going to be hard, he’s never seen Louis even pick up a pen. ‘We sort of need to…’ Harry encourages Louis faintly but Louis just groans again. ‘Harry I want to spend time with you, brainstorming dumb ideas for this stupid project is wasting time. Can’t we just like talk?’ Louis almost pleads. ‘Louis.’ Harry murmurs. As much has Harry wants to just talk to Louis, he doesn’t want to fail…

 

Louis moves impossibly close to Harry and breathes in Harry’s ear, ‘Please Haz.’ Harry looks into Louis’ beautiful blue eyes. ‘I-I..’ Harry stutters and Louis’ lips are so close to Harry’s neck. ‘I don’t understand why you’re so nervous, _baby.’_ Louis whispers huskily. Harry’s breath is shaky and each breath he takes he feels his throat tightening. Louis’ plush, pink lips attach to Harry’s neck and Harry gasps. The sun is setting into a hazy glow and Harry’s moan become more prominent as Louis’ lips suck harder. ‘L-Louis.’ Harry whimpers helplessly. Louis’ mouth moves from Harry’s creamy neck to Harry’s blood stained lips. He stares at Harry's pretty green irises before planting his lips on his. Harry melts into the kiss. He’s being dreaming of this day to happen for as long he can remember. Louis’ small fingers tangle through Harry’s hair as he kisses him harder, _deeper._ They kiss more passionately for a god knows how long until they both run out of breath. Harry breathes heavily as he gawks at Louis while Louis gawks at him.

 

‘Christ.’ Is all Harry manages to say. Louis chuckles. ‘You liked that?’ Louis winks again. Liked? Liked was understatement. He indulged in that kiss. He never wanted it to finish. ‘Why?’ Harry questions suddenly. Louis gives Harry a confused look. ‘What?’ ‘Why’d you kiss me?’ Harry clarifies his question. ‘Because I wanted to.’ Louis answers simply.

 

‘Is that the only reason?’ Harry asks. Louis sees in Harry’s eyes that there is a whole lot of confusion and hope? ‘And because I like you a lot.’ Harry feels his heart rate pick up. Louis likes him? Harry blushes and Louis smiles at Harry’s shyness. ‘I never knew you were gay.’ Harry mentions and Louis shrugs. ‘Neither did I.’

 

‘So you are then?’ Harry quizzes. He finds it a bit odd that Louis literally just came out gay and is so comfortable with it. Sure, there’s nothing wrong with being comfortable when you find out who really are but, when Harry realised he was gay he cried most nights because he was so ashamed of himself. Louis shrugs again. ‘Well you’re a boy, I’m a boy, and we kissed. That sounds pretty gay to me.’ Louis says almost carelessly. ‘Not necessarily…’ Harry mumbles. For all he knows Louis might be bisexual. He just doesn’t know it. ‘What do you mean?’ Louis asks. ‘Well do you still find girls hot like, you’d want to…you know-‘

 

‘Fuck ‘em?’ Louis finishes for Harry and he nods. ‘I don’t know, there’s a lot of hot girls around this neighbourhood.’ Louis says simply and Harry can feel a little bit of pain in his heart. _Pathetic._ Louis sees Harry’s eyes dull slightly so he quickly adds on. ‘But all those girls have pounds of makeup on their faces, but you’re just pure beauty Harry.’ Harry blushes again but it’s more extreme this time. ‘Thanks Lou.’ Harry whispers and Louis grins. ‘You don’t need to thank me Haz, I’m only saying the truth.’

 

Louis walks Harry back home but he doesn’t leave until they are out of breath from kissing. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' Louis says before giving Harry one last peck. Harry nods and bites his lip as he watches him walk away from his house. Harry strolls into his house without a care in the world. 'Who were you talking to?' Harry jumps at his mother's voice. 'You scared me.' Harry laughs slightly. 'Who were you talking to?' His mother asks again. 'A friend.' Harry says plainly. 'What's his name?' She interrogates him. He can't let his mother know he was with Louis. Everyone knows who Louis is, especially the people at the church

Louis is their favourite person to bag. ‘Um…his name is, h-his name is. Uh, Darren.’ Harry stutters.

‘Darren? Darren what?’ his mother raises an eyebrow. ‘Darren…Smith.’ Harry speaks slowly and his mother sighs. ‘I was hoping it was a girl.’ Harry almost bursts out in laughter. The only time I would be talking to a girl is when I’m talking to her about a guy. Harry thinks.

 

‘When are you going to get girlfriend Harry? His mother nearly whines as she asks. ‘I don’t know.’ Harry says like a dope. ‘Don’t you at least like somebody?’ Anne asks _. Yes I do mother, and a matter of fact that person kissed me today I would tell you but you’d beat with a stick because that person is a guy._ ‘Nope.’ He lies. Harry doesn’t wait for his mother to dismiss him but he walks to his room and falls onto his bed. He can’t wait to see Darren Smith again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything that might improve my writing just comment and I'll take it into consideration! xx


	7. Best Worst Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I decided to update today I made it a little bit longer hope you like it! xx Bri

_‘Fucking hell.’ Louis grunts as he thrusts into Harry’s virgin hole. Harry whines loudly at the unfamiliar sensation. Louis grabs Harry’s face roughly and forces him to look at him. ‘How are you so fucking tight?’ Louis asks rhetorically as he pounds into Harry faster and deeper. ‘Lou, Lou, Lou.’ Harry chants as he feels warmness starting to erupt in his stomach. Harry watches Louis moan and sweat. He feels oddly proud that he’s the one making Louis so hot and flustered. Louis’ hand wraps around Harry’s cock and pumps in the same rhythm he’s thrusting. Urging Harry to come._

_‘Close baby?’ Louis asks breathlessly, Harry nods and chokes out. ‘S-so close.’ Louis is slamming into Harry so hard that he can hear the bed squeaking. Harry screams in absolute pleasure. He tightens around Louis and comes all over Louis’ hand and chest. Louis observes how wrecked Harry looks and groans sexily before he fills Harry to the brim. They lay down and Louis whispers in Harry’s ear, ‘that’s, what sex is like.’_

Harry shoots up from his bed and scrambles to the bathroom. A huge stain is on Harry’s boxers and he sighs at the sight. _This is not good._ Harry shimmies out of his boxers and hops into the shower.

This is his second wet dream about Louis and he should be disgusted with himself, but he’s not. He turns the dial on the shower to coldest setting and leans his back against the hard wet stone wall. The cold water runs through Harry’s hair and down his body washing away the dirt and grime. He just wishes he could wash the dirt and grime out of his brain. Harry gets out of the shower and dresses like he normally does before going downstairs to his mother.

‘Morning.’ Harry squeaks. He sits down at the dining table and takes some toast from the plate. ‘Oh Harry, you’re not wearing that are you?’ His mother asks as she looks at him disapprovingly. Harry rolls his eyes.

He was wearing an oversized grey jumper and plain black trousers. ‘Yes I am, there’s nothing wrong with it.’ He says and his mother sighs. ‘Go change, you look terrible.’ She orders him and just keeps eating. ‘Harry.’ She warns. ‘Mum, I look fine, could you please just leave it?’ Harry huffs and his mother raises an eyebrow.

‘Mum? You never call me mum.’ Anne says is surprise. Harry looks up. He didn’t even realise he said mum. He’s so used to calling her mother that mum sounds funny. _Yet,_ he said as if it had been the only word he’s ever said.

Harry awkwardly stands up and puts his dirty plate on the bench and gives his mother a kiss on the cheek. ‘I’ll see you later.’

Harry walks to the bus stop and waves at Liam. Liam smiles and points to the approaching bus. Once the bus stops they walk on and take their usual seats at the front. ‘Are you ok?’ Liam asks referring to what Harry had told him yesterday.

‘Yeah, I’m fine, did I tell you that Louis and I had a study date last night?’ Harry changes the subject, he doesn’t want to talk about that. ‘No you didn’t, was it good?’ Liam questions. Harry debates with himself whether or not to tell Liam about the kiss. ‘It was the best night of my life.’ He says dreamily and Liam gives him a quizzical look. ‘Um, care to elaborate?’ ‘He kissed me ok.’ Harry whispers very quietly and Liam gasps. ‘Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? Wait did I hear that right? He _kissed you?!_ ’ Liam chokes on his own words.

 _Louis_ kissing _Harry?_ Liam can’t believe what he’s hearing. Never in a million years did he think Louis would give Harry a second glance. ‘Do you have to be so loud? Jesus Liam, I knew I should’ve of told you!’ Harry snaps and Liam mutters an apology. ‘I just…it’s a bit to take in.’ He explains and Harry scoffs. ‘Why? Hm? Is it so absurd that _the_ Louis Tomlinson is taking an interest in little ol’ Harry. Why can’t you just be happy for me?’ Harry starts off angry before his tone softens down into a whisper.

Liam sighs. ‘Harry, I am happy for you, truly…it’s just. I don’t want you to get hurt ok? And you just have to be careful, because if your mother finds out she’ll surely disown you.’ Liam clarifies. Harry hates how Liam is always worrying about him. ‘I’m not a child Liam, I know what I’m doing.’ Harry says stubbornly and turns away from his best friend. But the thing that was worrying Liam most was the fact that Harry _is_ a _child._

Harry stomps off the bus not bothering to wait for Liam. He doesn’t have to deal with his bullshit. When he gets to his locker he sees Louis leaning against it, phone in his hands. Harry smiles. ‘Hi Louis.’ Harry says cheerily. Louis hums and kisses Harry’s cheek. He surprised about how open Louis is, sure it’s only a kiss on the cheek but it’s still a lot more than Harry thought.

‘How are you?’ Louis asks. ‘Great! I’m great.’ He says more subtly the second times. ‘Not trying to be rude, but why are you here?’ Harry inquires and Louis shrugs. ‘Can’t I be with my boyfriend?’ Harry gasps quietly. _Boyfriend?_ ‘I…um, of course, just-uh…’ Louis laughs at Harry’s awkwardness. ‘Chill babe.’ Louis says and places an arm around Harry’s waist. _Babe._ ‘S-sorry.’ Harry mumbles. Louis just laughs again.

Its lunch time and Harry hasn’t seen Liam all day, and he doesn’t want to either. He’s currently sitting t Louis’ table and Harry stands out like a sore thumb. Louis’ friends are covered from head to toe in tattoos in piercings, but what was he supposed to expect? He only knows one of Louis’ friends, Zayn Malik.

‘You’re Harry, right?’ A boy with bright pink hair asks and Harry nods shyly. The boy scans him. ‘Never thought I’d see Louis with a guy like you, hell, I’d never thought I’d see Louis with a _guy.’_ The unnamed guy says his thoughts. ‘I’m sorry?’ Harry speaks. He doesn’t know what to do or what to say, he’s scared if he says the wrong thing they’ll beat him up. ‘What are you saying sorry for? You’ve done nothing wrong mate.’ The guy chuckles and Harry laughs nervously. ‘What’s your name again?’ Harry asks politely and the guys smile. ‘Michael. Michael Clifford.’

Michael and Harry end up talking and Harry comes a little more out of his shell every time Michael cracks a joke. Michael grabs his sides from laughter. ‘You know, I thought you would’ve been a real prude Harry.’ He says honestly and Harry shrugs. ‘I get it all the time.’ Harry was so engrossed with his conversation with Michael that he didn’t even realise Louis was gone. Harry sees Louis but a certain blonde headed boy has got his arm around his shoulders.

 _What the fuck?_ Louis and the guy walk over to him and Louis smiles. ‘Haz, this is Niall. My best friend after Zayn.’ Louis explains. ‘First best friend he means. Anyway nice to finally meet you Haz. Heard a lot about you.’ The Niall kid winks before extending his hand out expecting Harry to shake it. Harry wants to rip his arm off and stuff it down his throat and tell him to go fuck himself. _Jesus. That’s what I need._ Harry thinks to himself. He instantly feels guilty. What an awful thing to say. Harry shakes his hand but doesn’t meet his eyes. _Is this what jealousy is like?_ ‘Nice to meet you too.’ He mumbles.

‘You ok babe?’ Louis asks and sits down next to Harry. ‘Yeah, I…I’m getting water.’ Harry excuses himself and walks over to the bubblers. He recognises the person in front and sighs. Liam stops drinking and heads back to where he was sitting when he sees Harry. ‘I’ll up get out of your way.’ Liam says quickly before Harry grips his wrist. ‘I’m sorry Li.’ Liam looks down before saying. ‘I’m sorry too.’

‘I overreacted, I just wanted you to support me for once.’ Harry whispers and Liam pulls him in for a hug. ‘I will always support you Harry, I don’t want you to get hurt is all.’ Liam points out. Harry nods. ‘Friends?’ Liam grins. ‘Always.’

Liam waits patiently at the bus stop near the school. He’s on his phone reading old messages when he spots Harry in the distance. _Oh god._ Harry’s hair is a mess and his lips are redder than normal. He sits on the little bench besides Liam. ‘You look like a wreck.’ Liam mentions. ‘Huh?’ Harry asks dumbly. ‘You better fix yourself up before your mum sees you and interrogates you on why you have sex hair and why you have lipstick on.’ He says simply before laughing slightly. ‘I don’t have lipstick on though…’ Harry whines and rubs his lips. ‘That’s making it worse.’ Liam laughs. ‘Shut up Liam.’

‘Mother, are you home?’ Harry yells once he’s through the front door. His mother immediately tells his to quiet down. ‘Be considerate if the neighbours Harry.’ She scolds and Harry rolls his eyes. ‘Go have a shower we’re going to the church.’ She announces and Harry coughs. ‘W-what?’ ‘The church, they need help with some things so of course I volunteered an-‘ ‘But I didn’t.’ Harry interrupts. ‘It doesn’t matter, you’re helping. Besides, Father Troy’s daughter will be there.’ Harry visibly shivers at the name. ‘Great.’ He says sarcastically. ‘Now, don’t make me tell you again go take a shower.’ His mother barks. Harry retreats upstairs. _Well this is going to be fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want you can follow my instagram (@larrystemple) or my tumblr (larryandmorelarry) :)))


	8. Heart to Heart, wait no, Crotch to crotch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late! My computer was playing up arrr the struggle! Hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to comment! Bri xx

Harry follows his mother into the church begrudgingly. ‘Don’t have such a sour face Harry.’ Anne snaps ad Harry straightens his stance instantly. ‘Sorry.’ He mumbles. Anne greets the church ladies and they complement Harry on how he looks. They always do. Harry spots Liam and sighs in relief. ‘I’m going to talk to Liam.’ He informs his mother and she nods. Harry almost runs over to him. ‘Jesus Christ Liam, why didn’t you tell you’d be here?!’ Harry hisses and Liam shrugs.

‘You really shouldn’t be saying things like that you know.’ He says matter of facterly. Harry groans. ‘Liam, do you realise who’s here?’ Harry asks quietly as he picks up a paintbrush and helps Liam paint the walls. ‘No, should I?’ He says dumbly. ‘Are you really that dense? Oh my god. Have you already forgotten what I told you yesterday?’ Harry asks astonished. Liam gasps. ‘Oh Harry, I’m sorry! I-I didn’t realise, I completely forgot!’ Liam rambles and Harry rolls his eyes. ‘Yeah I figured.’

Liam coughs. ‘What are you going to do?’ ‘Avoid him, it’s the only thing I can do.’ Harry sighs. From the corner of his eye he can see his mother walking towards him. ‘Hello Liam, I didn’t know you were coming.’ Anne says almost bitterly. Harry doesn’t understand why she doesn’t like Liam. ‘I only found out when I came back from school.’ Liam says politely. Anne nods.

‘What are you waiting for?’ Harry’s mother suddenly turns her attention to him. ‘What?’ He asks oblivious. ‘Why aren’t you talking to Evie?’ Harry laughs. ‘Mother, I don’t like her. She’s really nice but I’m not attracted to her like that. Sorry.’ Harry tries to explain before his mother holds her hand up. ‘Harry, you don’t know her, so you can’t say you’re not attracted to her if you don’t know her.’ She reasons and Harry scoffs.

 _Trust me mother, I’m not attracted to her._ ‘Mother, how about you stop playing matchmaker and go help Tracy at the snacks.’ He snaps and his mother glares at him. ‘Talk.to.her.’ Anne growls before flicking her dark hair over her shoulder and plastering a fake smile on her face. Harry childishly pokes his tongue out at her when her back is facing towards him. Liam chuckles. ‘What?!’ Harry barks and Liam chuckles again.

‘Who does she want you to go out with?’ Liam asks and covers his mouth stopping himself from laughing again. ‘Evie Hardy.’ Harry shudders at the name. Evie wasn’t ugly, she was just so annoying and clingy. ‘Hi Harry, hi Liam.’ A blonde girl smiles and Harry internally groans. ‘Speak of the devil.’ Liam whispers. ‘Hey, Evie.’ Liam and Harry say plainly together. ‘What are you guys doing?’ She asks. Harry rolls his eyes. He had a paintbrush in his hand, what did she think they were doing. Liam wiggles the paintbrush and she laughs. ‘Oh right, didn’t see that!’ She giggles and Harry quietly mocks her giggle.

‘Is there something you wanted?’ Harry questions rudely. ‘Oh yeah! I’m hosting a party this Friday. I was wondering if you boys wanted to come.’ She explains and Liam furrows his eyebrows. ‘ _Your_ dad is letting _you_ host a party?’ Liam chokes out in amazement. Evie laughs. ‘My dad won’t be here silly! He’s going on a business trip with mum and my brother and sister. He’s trusting me to stay by myself!’ She says proudly. Harry and Liam exchange glances. ‘So, it’s your first time completely home alone and you’re going to host a party?’ Harry shakes his head in disbelief. _Why the hell would Mother want me to date her?_ Harry thinks. Evie nods. ‘That’s what _everyone_ does.’ She says in a duh tone and Liam just shakes his head.

‘Who’s going?’ Harry asks. Evie shrugs. ‘I don’t know exactly yet, but I’m guessing Lacy and her clique. Byron and his potheads. Oh! Louis and his crew might be going as well.’ Harry perks up to the mention of his boyfriend’s name. ‘Louis’ going?’ Harry quizzes enthusiastically. ‘Probably, what party does Louis _not_ go to?’ She asks rhetorically. Harry looks over at Liam and he nods. ‘We’ll go.’ Harry confirms. ‘Awesome! I’ll see you guys then!’ She squeals and both boys visibly cringe. Evie skips off and Harry sighs in relief. ‘I thought she would never leave!’ Liam chuckles and Harry laughs with him.

*Next day*

Harry types away on his computer as Louis continues to bug him about being bored. They were currently at Louis’ flat (that he shares with Zayn) writing up their project, which Harry was mostly doing…but he didn’t mind. He got to spend time with Louis. ‘Baby.’ Louis mutters. Harry smiles at the pet name. ‘Yeah?’ Louis moves behind the computer and places his hand on the back of it. ‘How about we do this later, ok?’ Louis offers and starts to push the laptop’s lid down. Harry puts out his hand to stop Louis and says, ‘I really want to make a proper start on this Louis, I don’t want to fail.’ Harry says avoiding Louis’ eyes. He knows if he so much as gets a glimpse of those eyes he turn to putty.

‘You won’t fail. Harry, you couldn’t fail anything even if you tried.’ Louis grins warmly at him. ‘I fail at gym.’ Harry says seriously and Louis laughs. ‘Gym isn’t important. And neither is this,’ Louis says referring to the computer. Harry finally gives in. Louis smiles and kisses Harry softly and Harry plays with the whipped up ends of Louis’ hair.

The kiss is slow nothing sexual… _yet._ Louis moves his small yet built body on top of Harry’s. Harry’s mouth opens more and lets Louis’ tongue roam his mouth. He gasps as he feels Louis’ crotch oh his own. Louis smirks and starts to grind onto him.

‘L-Lou.’ Harry struggles to say stop, because he knows his body his saying over and over again, _yes._ ‘You like that?’ Louis says huskily and Harry moans in response. Harry’s phone beeps a specific beep and groans, this time not from pleasure. ‘Who’s that?’ Louis asks picking up Harry’s phone and passes it to Harry. ‘My mother.’ He sighs. ‘She wants me to come home, we’ll do this another time ok?’ Harry rushes and Louis smirks. ‘What will we be doing another time?’ Louis winks and Harry just shakes his head and laughs. ‘Whatever you want.’ Harry flirts playfully, but there is some seriousness in his voice. Louis is quite surprised. He kisses Harry goodbye. ‘Bye Louis.’ ‘See ya Haz.’

***

Harry is walking up his street to his house when he sees a boy sitting on the curb in front of his house. Harry eyes the boy before realising who it is. Paul Hardy, or Paulie as everyone calls him. He two years younger than Harry, making him only thirteen. _What is he doing here?_ ‘Paulie?’ Harry questions. Paul smiles weakly at Harry. ‘H-hey Harry.’ He stutters. Harry notices a slight bruise on Paulie’s left eye. ‘Are you ok?’ Harry asks and sits next to him. He nods. ‘Yeah I’m fine I just wanted to te-‘ he is cut off when a booming voice yells, ‘Paul! What are you doing here? I’ve been searching everywhere for you!’ Harry looks up and sees Father Troy.


	9. Faggot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why this took so long sorry its short writer's block got the best of me! >.

‘Oh, um…hello Harry. Sorry if Paulie was being a pain.’ Father Troy laughs awkwardly and Harry just stares at him emotionless. ‘He wasn’t being a pain.’ Harry points out. ‘Well I guess that’s a first.’ He laughs again but Harry nor Paulie found it funny. ‘I have to go.’ Harry cowardly says before retreating into his house. Harry sees his mother on the couch with a stern expression on her face. _Now what have I done?_

‘Who was outside?’ She asks immediately. ‘Paulie and his dad.’ Harry answers. ‘Why were they here?’ She asks and harry groans. ‘I honestly don’t know. All I know is that when I got back from Lou-Liam’s house Paulie was sitting outside of our house.’ Harry explains plainly and is about to go upstairs when his mother speaks. ‘Stay away from Paulie?’ she warns. ‘Huh? Why?’ Harry’s confused, Paulie is harmless and his mother adores him, why is she wanting Harry to stay away from him?

‘Because Harry, he’s diseased. The devil got to him.’ She says seriously. Harry shakes his head in confusion. ‘I still don’t understand…’ Harry mutters. ‘He’s a homosexual Harry.’ _What?_ Harry can’t be hearing right. _Paulie being gay?_ It’s impossible, he’s only thirteen. Then harry realises that he was only thirteen when he knew he was gay. Dear Lord. The only thing Harry says is _oh_. ‘What a disgusting little boy. He deserves to be beaten until he’s black and blue.’ She says with no shame. ‘Mother!’ harry gasps, he knows his mother is homophobic but what she just said was not excusable. ‘Oh please Harry, it’s what every faggot deserves.’ She snarls and Harry visibly winces.

‘Please don’t call him that.’ Harry pleads. ‘What? A faggot? That’s what he is, isn’t he?’ she asks rhetorically and Harry cringes at the word. ‘He’s probably just confused Mother, he’s only just turned thirteen.’ Harry reasons but his mother just scoffs. ‘That’s what they all say, why are you defending him?’ she raises her eyebrows suspiciously. ‘I’m not defending him, I’m just saying that he’s confused. O-Or maybe he just wants to rebel against his father. And also he’s still young he doesn’t realise being gay is…wrong.’ Harry chokes out his words but his mother doesn’t even bother to listen.

His mother stands up and glares at her son before she declares that she’s having a bath to calm herself down. Harry sighs and plops onto the couch when his phone goes off.

‘Hello?’ he answers. ‘Hi baby, I think you left some books here before you left. Mind coming by to pick them up?’ Louis’ familiar voice rings through the phone. Harry was sure that he brought all his books back from Louis’, obviously not. ‘Oh! Yeah I’ll come over of course, see ya then.’

Harry quickly walks over to Louis’ place and he is greeted with a kiss even though they saw each other about an hour ago. ‘Hey.’ Louis says. ‘Hi, where are my books.’ Harry asks immediately. He wants to be home before his mother finishes her bath. ‘What’s the rush?’ He asks and Harry shakes his head. ‘Nothing! Nothing’s the rush, I just-‘ Louis laughs. ‘It’s ok, Jesus, I was just wondering.’ Harry breathes out and Louis grabs his hand.

‘I was also wondering if you wanted to attend a party with me tonight. Harry completely forgot about the party. ‘Oh yeah, there’s a party tonight. I sort of said I would go with Liam, but…’ Louis raises an eyebrow. ‘How did you know there was going to be a party tonight?’ He asks. ‘I got invited by Evie.’ Harry says simply. ‘Oh ok well, you can still go with Liam, but I kinda wanted you all to myself.’ Louis whispers huskily as he moved closer to Harry. Harry’s breath hitched. ‘I-I…’ Louis chuckled before placing a quick kiss to Harry’s lips. ‘l wanna go with you though.’ Harry admits and Louis smiles. ‘Well I can pick you and Liam up and then once we’re actually at the party we can ditch.’ Louis offers but Harry frowns. ‘I can’t just ditch Li.’ He says. Louis quickly shakes his head.

‘No no, I meant Zayn and Niall will be there with me when I pick you guys up. So there will be plenty of time for _Li_ to mingle.’ Louis explains but uses a bitter tone when he uses Harry’s nickname for Liam. Harry nods. ‘Ok sounds like a plan.’


	10. Party Time (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there is going to be 2 parts to this chapter/s so yeah! I hope you enjoy! Bri x

Harry went home soon after. Once he got home he called Liam over and told him the plan. ‘You do realise that this will probably end in disaster right? Remember that _Evie_ is hosting this god forsaken party.’ Liam grumbles and Harry rolls his eyes. ‘Do you always have to be so negative?’ Harry asks rhetorically and Liam shrugs with a huff. ‘I’m just saying. This isn’t going to end well.’

Harry flips Liam off before heading into the bathroom. He stares at his reflection and sighs. He hated the way his cheeks were so chubby and round. He hated how his eyes always had this sort of innocent look and his dimples made him look like he was five, not fifteen. He then looked down at his body and saw the slight bulge of his stomach. Maybe his mother was right, he really should lose some weight. He wished he could be one of those guys who had killer cheekbones and their stomachs’ were always so toned. He wanted to be a man, not a boy. Like how Louis was a man. He wanted to be like Louis.

‘Are you alright, mate?’ Harry hears Liam calls. He snaps back into reality and shouts back a yeah before hopping into the shower.

***

Harry dressed in his chequered shirt and light brown dress pants. He knew this wasn’t party wear, but he was only wearing this so his mother didn’t get suspicious. Louis text told him that they were a couple houses away from Harry’s house. ‘Hurry up Li! We’ve gotta get moving!’ Harry yelled banging on the bathroom door. ‘Okay, okay! Don’t get your knickers in a twist!’ Harry groaned. ‘Please don’t ever say that again.’ Liam laughs as he walks out of the bathroom. Harry grabs his wrist and basically drags him down stairs. ‘Bye mother, I love you.’ Harry hastily says as he rushes to meet his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. ‘Say hello to Caryn and Belinda for me.’ She says and Harry’s already out the door.

‘Jesus Liam, why didn’t you remind me that is was going to be freezing tonight.’ Harry shivers. ‘Thought I’d let you freeze.’ Harry mouths a _fuck you_ even though Liam probably didn’t even notice. Harry sees Louis’ blue car and knocks on the window. He’s a little bit nervous of this whole party thing, and of Louis. What if Louis doesn’t like what he’s wearing? The window rolls down and Louis’ smile is plastered on and Harry’s uneasiness settles slightly. ‘Hey baby.’ He says and Harry grins. He replies back before sitting in the passenger’s seat. ‘Uh…where am I supposed to sit?’ Liam asks with his hands crossed over his chest. ‘Oh yeah right. Just sit in the back with Zayn and Niall.’ Louis instructs and Liam nods before awkwardly sitting in-between Zayn and Niall. ‘I like what you’re wearing.’ Louis whispers to Harry then kisses him on the cheek. Harry blushes and says thank you. ‘Aw you two are so cute!’ Niall snickers while Zayn makes kissing noises. Louis glares at them. ‘You guys are so fucking immature.’ Louis snaps and Niall and Zayn laugh.

***

Harry’s eyes widen when they reach Evie’s house. There already heaps of people on the yawn with drinks in their hands. ‘Good God.’ Harry hears Liam say. ‘Lighten up, Liam.’ Zayn says before playfully punching him. Liam laughs nervously before soothing his aching arm. Harry feels Louis grab his hand. ‘Come on, what are you waiting for?’ Harry nods and jumps out of the car when he sees a familiar face running towards him.

‘Harry! You made it!’ Evie yells as she wraps her arms around him. ‘Um, yeah I guess I did.’ He laughs lightly while peeling Evie’s arms off of him. But that doesn’t work because she instantly goes back to hugging him. Harry groans. ‘Get the hell off him.’ Louis almost growls. Evie rolls her eyes. ‘Harry’s my friend as well.’ She murmurs before hiccupping. Is she drunk? ‘I don’t give a shit, get off him.’ Louis warns and she still hold on. ‘Why?’ It’s not like you guys are dating.’ She whines still holding onto Harry. Harry and Louis look at each other. Harry shakes. He can’t let Evie know that he was gay. Her dad was the fucking priest of the local church. Her dad was the fucking priest who had kissed him not so long ago. Louis sighs. ‘It doesn’t matter if we are dating or not, it’s obvious he hates you so get off him.’ Louis barks at her and she looks up at Harry with sad eyes.

‘Louis!’ Harry hisses. Sure, he didn’t like Evie but he definitely didn’t hate her. ‘You hate me?’ She asks her voice cracking. He knows she’s only getting so emotional because she is intoxicated.

Before Harry can say anything Louis cuts him off. ‘Yes he does. Now go away.’ He snaps impatiently. Louis grips Harry’s wrist before whisking him away and taking him inside. ‘Lou…’ Harry almost whimpers. ‘What?!’ Harry’s taken aback. He’s seen Louis get angry heaps of times from when teachers or other students would piss him off, but he’s never gotten angry at Harry. He audibly swallows and Louis sighs.

‘Sorry.’ He mutters. Harry shakes his head. ‘I-It’s okay.’ He whispers, his head falls to the ground. Harry senses Louis’ small fingers under his chin lifting it up. ‘I’m sorry, Evie was really pissing me off.’ Louis apologises again. Harry almost wants to say, _I could tell_ , but he doesn’t. Instead he just nods. Louis sweetly presses his lips to Harry’s and they kiss for a while until someone coughs.

Louis pulls away much to Harry’s dismay. ‘Okay, I think that’s enough you two.’ Zayn smirks. Harry blushes and Louis rolls his eyes. ‘Piss off and go get us some drinks.’ Louis commands the duo and they both leave with a huff. ‘Now…where were we?’ Louis winks and moves closer to Harry and starts to kisses him again.


	11. Party Time (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a little confusing, but have no fear all will be explained later on!

Niall and Zayn come back with the drinks. The neon green beverages are giving Harry a bad feeling. Louis takes one shot glass and passes it to Harry. Harry stares at the glass and sighs deeply. ‘Louis, I don’t really want to drink.’ Harry says and Louis furrows his eyebrows. ‘Why? Let loose Haz, we’ll be fine. I’ll look after you.’ Louis smiles at the curly headed boy before placing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Harry once again looks at the drink. ‘Yeah, come on _Haz_.’ Niall snickers and Harry glares at him then downs the drink. It burnt like hell but he didn’t seem to mind. Louis grins at his boy. ‘There we go! Told you you’ll be fine.’ Zayn went to get more shot but never came back. Odd.

After that one shot, many more slid down the teenager’s throat. Harry felt woozy but he didn’t care since he had never felt so alive before. Harry started to wonder where Liam was. ‘Hey Lou do you know where Liam is?’ Harry asked his now wasted boyfriend. ‘Hmm? Liam? How the fuck would I know. Go look for him if you’re worried.’ Louis says, his breath hitting Harry’s nose. His nose scrunches up at the stench. ‘I will.’

Harry stands up taking a minute to steady himself before he goes and looks for Liam. He asks a few random people but their reply was _who the hell is Liam?_ Very helpful.

Harry walks around a bit more before he decides to look upstairs. ‘Liam?’ He calls out even though he knows it’s useless. Harry roams around a bit more until all those shots start to catch up to him.

He turns around and heads to the bathroom again. He barges is because it feels like his bladder is about to explode but when he walks in he almost pukes right on the spot.

There Liam is, sucking face with someone. No not someone a _guy_. Harry’s frozen on the spot when he recognises the boy’s black hair and stubble. _Liam was snogging fucking Zayn._

‘What the hell?’ Harry shouts. He is beyond confused. It didn’t make any sense. Liam and Zayn, Zayn and Liam. Liam was straight! ‘Harry I can explain!’ Liam suddenly says snapping harry out of his thoughts.

‘W-What? How long has this been going on? How long have you been gay? Why didn’t you tell me? Liam? Zayn?’ Harry blubbers dramatically. Liam and Zayn share a glance before Liam hops of the bench and walks over to Harry. ‘Look I can explain, j-just wait outside for a minute.’ Liam says in a rush, shoving Harry outside and slamming the door in his face.

Harry lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding before he sits down and brings his lanky legs to his chest.

His mind was swirling around with the events he just witnessed. How did this even happen? Liam had only met Zayn today. He couldn’t comprehend it.

Liam sighed as he walked back into the bathroom only to see Zayn’s unamused expression. ‘You said no one would find out.’ Zayn growls moving closer to Liam. Liam sighs and moves away from Zayn. ‘I-I know, but it’s his first time getting drunk. He won’t remember a thing.’ Liam tries to reason but Zayn just shakes his head. ‘You said no one would find out Liam, you broke a promise. What did I say about breaking promises?’ Zayn asks dangerously then grips Liam’s wrists before he can escape.

‘I-I’m sorry! It won’t happen again, I swear! Please Zayn, don’t hurt me!’ Liam begs, his voice cracking with each word. He knows how Zayn gets when he’s mad. Last time he almost ended up with a broken arm. Zayn chuckles darkly before whispering in Liam’s ear. ‘Oh but Liam, you don’t get to decide what I do.’ In an instant Zayn’s knee shoots up and knees Liam right in the gut. Liam lets out a painful groan before Zayn slaps him. And by this time, Liam knows he’s not going home tonight.

Louis laughs along with Niall as they both sit at the bar, ordering more drinks and having a jolly good time until Louis speaks. ‘Where the fuck did Harry go?’ He asks the wasted blonde and he just shrugs. Niall really didn’t give a damn where that little twink went. Louis frowned then with glassy eyes he scanned across the room hoping to find a mop of curls.

Niall hiccups before asking, ‘Why do you care?’ Louis shrugs then runs a sweaty hand through his hair. ‘I don’t, I was just wondering…’ Louis mutters and Niall smirks. ‘Does Louis wouis have a little crushy wushy on Hawy?’ Niall mocks Louis laughing as he does so. Louis rolls his blue eyes at his best friend. ‘Go get fucked.’ He snaps. ‘Don’t mind if I do.’ Niall winks before jogging over to a random girl.

Louis sighs before getting up to go find Harry. He doesn’t want to look like a loner. He jogs up the stairs when he sees a mass of curly locks up against a wall. A small fond smile spreads over Louis’ face. The idiot’s fallen asleep. Louis tiptoes over to him before he nudges the boy’s shoulder. ‘Hey, Harry. Wake up. Harry?’ A few murmurs leave Harry’s cherry lips before he opens his eyes.

‘Lou?’ Louis smiles softly. ‘Yeah it’s me, I think it’s time for you to go home.’ Louis says before grabbing Harry’s large hand and helping him up. Harry groans. ‘Oh, I don’t feel well.’ He says before burping. Louis grimaces at the smell. Harry’s stomach churns. ‘I’m going to throw up!’ Harry almost screams then pushes Louis out of the way and dashes to the bathroom and instantly throws the insides of his stomach into the toilet bowl.

Louis waits patiently on the other side of the bathroom, cringing slightly at the sounds of hacking and coughing. The toilet flushes and he looks up and sees Harry washing his hands and his mouth. ‘M’sorry.’ Harry whispers embarrassed. He can’t believe he just threw up in front of Louis. Louis laughs. ‘It’s ok Haz, it happens.’ Louis grabs Harry’s hand and intertwine their fingers. ‘I’ll drive you home okay?’ Harry nods. ‘Whoa wait, aren’t _you_ drunk?’ Harry asks, Louis shrugs. ‘I’ll be fine, come on love.’

Harry couldn’t figure out if tonight had been the best night, or the worst night. He was just glad that he would make it back home in one piece, or so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comments are appreciated greatly! Love you, Bri xoxo


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be slow, sorry about that xx

They were in the car, driving quite fast in Harry’s eyes. ‘Lou?’ Harry questions nervously as his green eyes watch the speedometer in the car. ‘Mm…what is it Haz?’ Louis asks drowsily. He knew it was a bad idea to let Louis drive while intoxicated. ‘Maybe you should slow down a bit, yeah?’ Harry suggests and Louis just rolls his eyes. ‘Shut up, last time I checked you don’t even have your license yet do you?’ Louis spits and Harry thinks maybe arguing isn’t the best idea now. It pisses Harry off though, he was getting his L plates soon anyway, so he did know the road rules. And right now Louis is going 7km over the speed limit. Harry sighs before talking again. ‘Can we stop for a minute I need to pee.’ Louis’ eyes drift over to Harry and he huffs. ‘Your house is like 5 minutes away, you ca wait.’ He tells Harry but Harry continues to whine. ‘Please Louis I’ve been holding for an hour!’ Harry exclaims. ‘Why didn’t you go at the party?’ Louis asks in irritation. ‘I was going to but then-‘ Harry quickly shuts his mouth. He can’t tell Louis about what he saw. ‘But then…what?’ ‘No, nothing. It doesn’t matter.’ Harry says fast. ‘Well you’ve got me interested now, tell me.’ Louis snaps and Harry cringes at his tone. ‘I-I can’t! It’s a secret.’ Harry says quietly. Louis scoffs. ‘What are we, ten? Just tell me damn it!’ Harry doesn’t speak for the rest of the ride.

Louis pulls up at Harry’s house. Harry doesn’t get a goodbye or a kiss on the cheek from Louis, just a cold stare. Harry looks at Louis with sad eyes before he gets out of the old, busted up Toyota Corolla and heads towards his front door. He hears Louis’ car speed away and Harry sighs and feels tears start to come forward.

Louis’ foot slams on the accelerator and drives away from Harry’s house. He speeds along the roads not taking account of the speed signs. He huffs out of anger then opens the glove box and gets out his phone. He quickly dials Zayn’s number. After a few rings, Zayn picks up. ‘What do you want? I’m busy.’ Zayn snaps into the phone and Louis rolls his eyes at Zayn’s tone. ‘I’m done. You and your money can go fuck yourself. I’m not dealing with that bloody twink’s bullshit anymore.’ Louis barks before giving the finger to another driver. To Louis’ surprise, Zayn laughs. ‘Like you have a choice. You’re the idiot that go yourself into so much debt with Tai. I’m just trying to help.’ Zayn says. Louis can practically feel Zayn’s smirk across the line.

‘Trying to help? That’s a good one Zayn. You’re a selfish bastard who only wants to please his fucking lap dog. Well guess what? I don’t want to be like you and be so attached to a faggot.’ Louis starts to rant before Zayn cuts him off. ‘Don’t speak about Liam that way. You know nothing.’ Zayn says angrily. Louis sharply pulls to the side of the road and hits his head against the steering wheel. ‘Trust me Zayn I know enough. You love the pain kink, don’t you? Not too sure about little Li Li though.’ Louis cackles. He can hear Zayn breathing heavily. ‘Cat go your tongue, hmm Zayn.’ Louis taunts. ‘Go to hell Louis. I can’t wait until the officials find out about you and your _business_. Fucking pathetic you are.’ Zayn yells into the phone before the line goes dead.

Harry wakes up the next morning. He blindly searches for his phone since he heard his ringtone blaring. He doesn’t bother looking at the caller ID. ‘Hello?’ He answers groggily. ‘Harry?’ Louis’ voice rings loud and clear in Harry’s head and he groans. ‘What? What do you want?’ He asks, a hint of annoyance in his voice. ‘I just- I just wanted to apologise. And make it up to you, by taking you out.’ Louis rushes his words. Harry sighs deeply. _It’s too early for this._ He thinks. ‘I don’t know Louis…’ He says dully. ‘Look, I know I was a total dick last night. _More_ than a total dick. I want to make it up to you. You mean a lot to me Harry.’ Louis says but it sounds as if he _needs_ Harry to forgive him. Harry doesn’t want to talk anymore and simply replies back with a fine. He hangs up before falling back to sleep.

Louis places his head in his hands. Now he has to make up some stupid excuse to why he was a dick last night. Harry could go get fucked for all he cared but he had to do this. If he didn’t he would be jailed. ‘You’re so fucked.’ Niall’s infectious laugh fills the flat and Louis glares at him. ‘I’d shut my mouth if I were you. If this doesn’t go well, you’ll be in that cell with me, _mate_.’ This was bad. _So very bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confusing? Don't worry all will be explained eventually! xx


	13. The Food was shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating every sunday from now on! (i live in Australia) I know it says 13/20 chapter but there will not be 20 chapters exactly it is just a rough number on how many chapters there might be! This is so far the longest chapter i have written i think anyway. BRI xx

"So how are you planning to make it up to him, if you don't mind me asking."  Zayn says chuckling slightly at Louis' current state. His hand is pulling nervously at his hair. His lip is between his teeth gnawing at it in concentration. "I don't fucking know what that fucking twink wants."

Louis spits out and Liam frowns. "Hey, don't call him that." Liam whispers. 

Zayn, Liam and Louis are all at Louis' flat discussing how to get Harry back to loving him. (Like he could ever stop.)

"Fuck off Liam,  I'll call him what I want." Louis snarls and Zayn smacks Louis' head.

"Hey! What the hell?" Louis hisses. "You don't get to speak to him like that, cunt."  
Zayn says firmly before slipping an arm around Liam's waist. 

Liam avoids Louis' hard gaze and instead focuses on the floor. 

Louis rolls his blue eyes before walking over to get himself a smoke. 

"If it helps...Harry likes clishé dates, like take him to a restaurant. Or something romantic." Liam suggests quietly.

"Does it look like I have money to take him to some fancy ass restaurant."  
Louis scoffs, then inhales his smoke again.

"No, that's why I was gonna offer you some money to take him."  Liam says and Zayn scowls. 

"What the fuck? You're not lending any money to that fucker. Forget it." Zayn snaps instantly pulling away from Liam.

"Oh come off it Zayn, the kid wants to help out let him." Louis says walking over to Liam and pulling into a hug. 

Liam saw Zayn's eyes fire up before he literally rips Louis away from him.

Louis giggles stupidly then takes his still lit cigarette and placing it on Zayn's arm. 

"Ow shit! Fucking hell, I hate you so much." Zayn grumbles before rushing over to the sink. 

While Zayn is gone momentarily, Liam quickly  pulls out a couple of hundred notes out of his wallet before handing it to Louis. 

"Please, just...let him have a good night." Liam whispers to Louis and for once in Liam's time of knowing Louis, he believes him when he says he will. 

*

Harry is at home, (like usual) helping his mother clean the house. He's wiping down the kitchen benches when there's an erratic knock at the door. Harry raises an eyebrow before calling out that he'll get it.

He's more than surprised to see Michael standing there, a smile on his face. "Um, hi. Wh-what are you doing here?" Harry asks and Michael shrugs. "Was bored as fuck and decided you're a pretty cool dude and i might as well come over. That's cool right?" 

Harry blinks a couple of times before replying. "Yeah um, we can go somewhere just let me go talk to my...mother.  I'll be right back." Harry rushes then finds his mother outside removing the weeds.

"Mother?" He questions. 

She turns around, a smudge of soil across her cheek and Harry restricts himself from laughing. 

"What Harry? I'm busy." She huffs.

"Um, one of my mates are here and he wants to hang out so I just wanted to let you know I'll be out for a bit an-"  
He doesn't get to finish because his mother instantly asks him which friend.

"Michael, I met him last week, he's cool don't worry."

Harry quickly explains before he listens to his mothers instructions to be back.

He nods and rushes back to Michael.

"Sorry mum is crazy." Harry chuckles and Michael just laughs. "S'alright." 

They walk to the small shopping centre near Harry's house talking casually when Harry spots a pair of jeans in one of the shop's windows. 

"Hey Michael, can we go into that shop for a minute?" Harry asks politely and Michael nods before a placing a hand on Harry's back. 

Harry ignores the gesture, bypassing it has just friendly.

They walk through the shop's doors and Harry gawks at the countless amounts of shoes, shirts and pants. Whenever Harry and his mother went shopping they always went to the small clothes shop by the church. 

That shop barely had anything his size but his mother insisted that he'd grow into it. 

He's never been inside a shop so big.

"Jesus, how much clothes does on store need?" Michael whistles and Harry nods in agreement. 

They walk around the shop, inspecting various items of clothing until Harry spots the pants he wants on a rack. 

He walks over and feels them between his long fingers.

"Is that what you came in here for?" Michael asks and Harry nods.

"Yeah, they're a boring black but, I like them a lot." 

His turns the price tag around and gasps slightly at the price. 

$82? For a pair of pants? 

Harry knew he could easily afford it, but it couldn't get over the price for plain, boring black pants. 

"I'll buy it for you if you want?" Michael suggests and Harry shakes his head. 

"No! No, Its fine I can afford its just. So expensive, for pants!" 

Michael just laughs quietly before grabbing the pants from the rack and taking them to the counter. 

Harry's eyes widen as he follows behind Michael, trying to grab the pants as well as trying to stop him.

"Michael! Stop, I don't want them! Michael!" Harry hisses but Michael simply ignores him. 

Harry sees the lady behind the counter scan the pants.

Michael takes out a blue card and gives a wink to Harry before swiping the card.

Harry's mouth is wide open in shock.

"Thank you for your purchase, have a lovely day." The woman says before Michael grabs the bag and Harry's hand.

"Michael what the hell was that?!" Harry screeches coming to hault. Michael shrugs once again. "You wanted the pants, so I bought them for you. I don't see any harm in that." He says simply and Harry just shakes his head in disbelief.

"Michael, those were very expen-" Harry tries to say but Michael just raises a hand to stop him.

"What's done is done. Now, lets go get some ice-cream." 

*  
Harry ends up almost fighting with Michael to let him pay for the ice-cream but Michael is a sneaky bastard and pays for it anyway.

Michael is walking Harry up to his front door when he grips Harry's hand softly. 

"I like hanging out with you Harry." Michael says warmly and Harry grins.

"Well so do I. We should do this again. Except where you buy me overpriced pants." Harry says with a laugh. 

Michael fondly smiles at him before leaning closer.

Harry notices and furrows his eyebrows.

What is he doing?

Michael keeps leaning forward until their intimate and Harry instantly pulls away.

"W-What are you doing?" Harry asks nervously. Michael just huffs. "I was gonna kiss you, but you kind of ruined it." He says casually and Harry blinks.

"Michael- what? I have a boyfriend!" Harry exclaims and Michael raises an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend? Oh come on, you don't mean Louis do you? I thought you guys were just...messing around." Michael says truthfully.

Messing around? What did that even mean. Harry couldn't help but worry is this what Louis had been telling people. That they weren't actually together? 

Harry sighs and says a goodbye to Michael, avoiding his confused eyes. Michael pushes the shopping bag towards him and Harry takes it with a small thank you. Once he's inside he heads upstairs to his room, pretending not to hear his mother.

He was already partially mad at Louis (Not really). And now to top it off he finds out Louis doesn't want him to be known as his boyfriend.  
What even were they?

Harry colapases on his bed and grabs his phone from his pocket. 

3 new messages from Louis <3 

Harry groans when he sees the name.

Message 1: hey, we're still on for tonight right? I'm taking you to a restaurant near my place i'LL pick you up down the road from yours xx

Message 2: wear something casual yet formal hope that made sense oh btw is 6:00 OK for you? Xxx

Message 3: would be great if you answered me baby x

Harry sighs again before replying back with a simple OK. 

*  
It's 5:30 and Harry hasn't even told his mother he's going out again. He takes off his clothes goes for a 2 minute shower, washing his curls with coconut shampoo. He remembered Louis telling him once that it was his favourite scent. 

He decides not to wear his new pants that Michael bought him because it would just be a reminder of that awkward experience.

He picks a nice blue button up with beige chinos. 

He flicks his semi-dry curls to the side and slips on his bakck converse.

He skips down the stairs where his mother his knitting some sort of garment.

"Why are you so dressed up?" She asks, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"I'm going on a date." He says with a brief shrug and his mother smiles. A sight Harry rarely sees.

"Oh? Who's the lucky girl?" She questions putting her knitting down and and looking overly interested. 

"Actually, mother it's a guy." Harry says smiling.

*  
Now of only he could say that and keep his head.

"Oh um, you don't know her. She's new here." He lies and his mother nods understandingly.

"Well, you'll have to introduce me, won't you." She smiles again and Harry curtly nods.

"Never in a million years." He mutters lowly under his breath.

Harry walks out of the front door and down the road a bit to see Louis' car.

And for the love of god why does the world hate him.

Standing there was Louis, with a leather jacket and the tightest pair of pants he's ever seen.

His hair was featured to the side, Harry's favourite hair style and his tattoos on his collarbones were showing thanks to the low cut top.

Harry gulped and walked over to the man. Louis had a bright smile on his face. His lip piercing shimmering under the street lights.

How could Harry stay mad at him?

"Hey." Louis finally spoke. Harry smiled shyly and moved towards Louis. Louis smiled back before bringing Harry closer for a swift hug.

"You look good." Louis compliments and Harry blushes. This was the thing with Louis. Harry has always been shy, but with Louis he was shy yet confident yet awkward and everything else you would associate with a smitten boy. 

"Thanks. You look good also, like really good." Harry blurts and Louis chuckles.

"I'm glad you think so. Let's going, aye?"

*  
The car drive was a bit tense but nothing a few of Louis' jokes couldn't fix.

They were assigned a seat at the restaurant and started to talk.

"So, why'd you bring here, specifically?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs.

"I knew that you were upset about last night and I wanted to show you that I'm not a dick all around." Louis says, slithering his hand into Harry's from across the table.

Harry grins softly at the gesture, squeezing faintly. 

"I was a bit upset but I was confused the most. Did I say something to trigger you yesterday?" Harry inquires and Louis sucks in a breath.

"I just- I get ticked off easily by the silliest things and I just snapped. I shouldn't of taken out on you." Louis lies easily. The truth was he hasn't had a sniff of coke for the past 3 days. It was making him more irritable then normal.

Harry nods but there's still a disturbing looming question in his mind.

"You've got that look on your face. What are you thinking about?" Louis asks carefully.

Harry bites his lip. "It's silly really. But...you wouldn't ever, you know- h-hurt me...would you? Like on purpose." Harry whispers and Louis' eyes widen at Harry's thought.

"Harry, Jesus no! Look, I want you to know that if you want to be with me you have to realise that I might snap at you or tell you I need space but I would never ever resort to abuse. I'm not like that. I'm not like Z-" Louis quickly bites his tongue.

If Zayn ever found out that he told people about him and Liam's relationship Zayn would surely skin him. 

Everyone who knew about Zayn and Liam knew that Zayn abused Liam. Not regualy but too often. But the thing was Louis knew that Zayn did love Liam. Why would he hit the person he loves. Louis couldn't even imagine a reason. He just knew that as long as Liam wasn't dead, they were fine. 

"OK good. I knew you weren't like that but it was just a stupid question that seemed to stay in my head." Harry explains.

Louis orders two gourmet angus beef pies. Neither Harry or Louis understood how a meat pie could be gourmet but they decided it sounded good.

When the food came they ate quietly before Harry felt something warm hit his head. 

"Did you just chuck some of your pie at me?" Harry asks slowly. A small smile making its way on his lips. 

Louis grinned innocently. "Pfft. No of course not." He said smirking slightly.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really well I guess I must be imagining things." Harry says mischievously before chucking a large chunk of beef covered in sauce at Louis. Louis fake gasps before grabbing a handful oh his pie and dumping it on Harry's head.

"Louis!" Harry giggles. Louis snorts but is shut up when pie is thrown in his eye.

"Ow fuck Haz! That was me fecking eye."

Louis groans while trying to pick the pieces of meat out of his eye.

*

They continue throwing food until Louis gets a bit out of hand and chucks pie above Harry's head and it hits one of the waitresses. 

She shrieks and Louis snorts before grabbing  ahold of Harry.

"Quick! Quick! We gotta go!"  
Louis yells and a couple of people frown at the two boys.

Harry covers his mouth with his hand to stop from laughing.

"Oi! You guys better get back here and clean this mess up!" Harry is guessing the manager of the place yells after them but they're to busy scampering away like two idiots.

*

About an hour after the restaurant scene, Louis and Harry are lying down on the grass  in the local park.

"My hair feels disgusting." Harry mentions and Louis lets out a huge laugh.

"I know me too Haz." Louis says.

"The food was good though, well what we had of it." Harry says and Louis raises an eyebrow.

"Really? The food was shit." Louis says in disgust before suddenly kissing Harry.

Harry kisses back, holding Louis' gorgeous face as he does. 

There's no tongue, just lazy lip locking. 

"I love you." Louis whispers against Harry's lips.

Harry's green eyes widen, then connect with the blue ones above him. 

A small almost hopeful smile in on Louis' lips and Harry sighs in content.

"You mean it?" Harry finally says something.

Louis nods. "I want you to know something OK?"

Harry nods looking deeply into Louis' eyes.

"I don't say something if I don't mean it. I love you Harry, and yes I do mean it." Louis says staring fondly down at the younger boy whose face is being beautifully lit up by the moon light. 

"I love you too Lou, and I mean it."


	14. Everything Will be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter to really show a bit more of Louis' personality when he's not around Harry and how he is when he's mad and vunerable. Xx

Chapter 14

Harry got back home with the biggest smile on his young face. His mother almost instinctively raises an eyebrow looking away from her book and examining Harry's happy expression.

"So, I'm guessing the date was good?" She asks, setting her book down and resting a hand under her chin.

Harry turns towards her and nods shyly.

"Yeah, it was...it was really really good Mother."  
Harry beams before announcing he's going to bed.

Harry skips up the stairs and twirls around like a 15 year old girl. (Even though he basically is). He strips to his boxers before slipping into his chilly bed.

He shivers slightly then feels a vibration next to him.

He picks up his phone and the same face splitting smile is on his face again.

Sweet dreams Haz, I love you xx

*  
Louis sighs then flops back onto his bed.

He doesn't bother to get out of his clothes just pulls the ridiculously multicoloured blanket over his head to tries and block out Zayn's booming voice.

They're fighting again. And by them Louis means Liam and Zayn. He honestly doesn't understand how they're still together. They fight almost every night (Liam usually ending up with a slap or a black eye by the end of it), Louis reckons they are the defintion of an unhealthy relationship.

"Liam I see you with that fucking prick everyday, he's all over you! And to make it worse you don't stop it. Do I really have to remind you who you belong to?!" Zayn's deep voice screeches and Louis groans.

His phone beeps loudly and he scrambles to the other side PF the bed and collects it.

Goodnight Lou, i love you too <3 

Louis squeezes his eyes shut almost trying to make the message disappear.

He's in too deep.

Harry fucking Styles.

The first time he heard the name he cringed.

He knew he was fucked when he saw him.

Pale skin, smooth, curly locks that gave him that boyish look and those god forsaken lips.

He doesn't even want to think of how many times he's wanked over the thought of Harry's bubblegum coloured lips around his cock or kissing his arse.

It was pathetic really.

The I love you slipped out. Did he mean it? He didn't know. He didn't even know where the fuck the thought even came from.

He knew Harry loved him already but he never imagined actually returning the feeling.

"Get the fuck out Liam!"

Louis hears before a glassy eyed Zayn walks through the door.

"He finally break up with you?" Louis says coldly, rolling his eyes.

Zayn just sniffles before coming into the bed up beside Louis.

"Don't snot on me if you plan on staying." Louis warns before turning away from Zayn completely.

"You don't have to be so cruel..." Louis barely hears Zayn whisper and he scoffs.

"Oh shut it Malik, at least I'm not beating the one I supposedly love." Louis snaps and grips the bedsheets tightly.

Sometimes he forgets how much he hates Zayn.

It seems to shut Zayn up for a while before he speaks again.

"The deal's over. I don't have the money anymore." Zayn informs Louis and he gasps shocked.

Louis' eyes widen in fear and he tries to process what he had just heard.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Louis growls and Zayn cowers slightly.

"I-I don't have the money anymore. Liam needed it for Uni and I had to do it si he woul-" Zayn babbles and Louis is fuming.

"You gave the money to Liam? Fucking Liam! That was my motherfucking scapegoat! What were you thinking? Actually were you thinking at all because I don't know if you realised but I'm going to jail because of you! That was my money. I needed it! Fuck Liam and his Uni, what about me Zayn? You know that guy Louis who took you in when you were on the fucking streets like a fucking who-" 

"Don't you dare! It wasn't my fault, don't you fucking dare!" Zayn yells, angry tears rushing down his face but Louis takes no notice.

"A whore! There I said it. You were a whore.  A useless, dirty whore. Don't try to deny it." Louis yells back.

He's now on top of Zayn, his small yet muscular hands wrapped around the base of Zayn's neck.

"You're a fucking backstabbing little worthless bitch. I wonder why you haven't killed yourself already, but don't worry I'm here to do it myself. You Zayn, are one hell of a motherfucker. I hope you rot in hell. You fucked up everything! Everything!"

His hand are still on Zayn's neck squeezing but he continues despite Zayn's paling face. His face is a bright red, matching the red burning in his eyes from anger.

"I might as be dead too because once Tai finds out I don't have the money he'll shoot in me in the bloody 'ead!" Louis stops his screams and falls onto Zayn, his hands releasing Zayn's now bruised neck.

Louis' sobs rack the room and Zayn simply gasps for breath but manages to hold Louis close to him. 

"We'll be okay, Lou. Everything will be okay." Zayn whispers hoarsely before both exhausted men fall asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that just happened! Please leave kudos and comments! Bri xx


	15. Zayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so sorry for the wait. I know I said I would update every Sunday but I'm a shit and don't stick to anything so the updates will be at random. Btw if you have an android phone download the app 'Codex Reader' Its basically an app where you can save Ao3 stories onto your phone and you can read them offline! Anyway enough chat onto the chapter! xx

Harry was back at school after yesterday when Louis and himself confessed their love for each other. It was the best night of his life. He had a small skip in his step as he walked through the halls of his school.

"Harry!" He hears his name being called out. Harry turns around to see Niall and Zayn and he instantly raises an eyebrow.

He groans quietly knowing that this isn't going to just a friendly chat. He doesn't understand how Louis can be friends with these sorts of people. From what Harry has encountered with these boys particularly they seem like right pricks.

But then again Zayn and Niall probably think he's a tool anyway. He wouldn't blame them. He was naïve and young.

Speaking of Zayn and Niall he spots some red and purple marks across Zayn's neck. Odd.

"Um...hi. Ca-Can I help you?" Harry trys to ask politely.

Niall and Zayn both share knowing looks before speaking.

"Well Harry for one it would be great if you knew where Liam is because I desperately need to talk to him-"

"Why would you need to talk Liam?" Harry cuts Zayn off and Zayn raises an eyebrow at Harry's sudden question.

"Why the fuck would it matter to you?" Zayn snaps and Harry shrugs.

"He's my bestfriend. And the Liam I know wouldn't want to talk to a guy like you." Harry says firmly and Zayn's eyebrows furrow.

Harry had saw Liam and himself kissing. Yes Harry was drunk be he couldn't have forgotten something as big as that...or could he?

"Oi! Watch who you're talking to faggot." Niall's voice snaps Zayn out of his trance.

Harry scoffs at Niall. "How can you call me a faggot when you're own friend is gay!"

Niall laughs loudly. "What the fuck? Louis isn't g-" Zayn slaps Niall's head in warning and Niall bites his tongue.

"I-I mean, I call you a faggot as an insult because I don't like you." Niall says bluntly and that definitely shut Harry up.

"Whatever, I haven't seen Liam at all today so I'm no use to you. Now if you could please leave me alone."

Harry huffs then steadies his bag on his shoulder before quickly walking away from the rude older boys.

Zayn sighs before turning towards Niall. "Fuck, you're such an idiot." He says and Niall puts his hands up in defence.

"I forgot! Jesus Zayn no need to bite me 'ead off." Niall says and Zayn just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, just don't forget again, got it?" Niall nods before both boys decide to head out of the school to look for Liam.

***  
Harry is so pissed. Who the hell did Niall think he was? He hated how Niall walked around as if he ruled this place and his crew. Everyone knew Louis was the leader, so why did Niall act as if he had authority.

He didn't. And Harry hoped that he never would because that Irish fucker would destroy everything.

Harry had never felt so much hate for someone. He knew in the bible that it stated that you must love everyone but how could he love such an arsehole. He called Harry a faggot.

Harry never understood how Jesus managed to love everyone equally, lately he's found ut hard not to hate everyone equally.

He walks into English and he immediately realises Miss Harrison isn't here. He mentally celebrates in his head. God, he really did hat- dislike, he really did dislike Miss Harrison.

"You're here a bit early." A deep voice startles him and he didn't even notice the substitute teacher at the back of the room.

"Oh! Um, s-sorry I usually come in early. I can leave if you like!" Harry stammers and the tacher shakes his head, a small smile placed on his lips.

"No! Don't worry about it Son. It's quite alright." The still unnamed teacher dismisses him and Harry lets out a breath.

The word son made him a bit uneasy though. He'd never been called son before. Yes he was Anne's son but he never felt as if he was.

He felt more as if he was a fine piece of China that needed to be cleaned and fixed often to help it stay pure and beautiful for however long. To stay...perfect. If there were any imperfections the value of the piece would lower dramactically.

It always that way. He always felt as if he was less then perfect he wouldn't mean as much to his mother. He didn't really mind though, because his mother wasn't his top person to impress. A certain blue eyed boy was.

Harry sits down at his desk at the front taking out his notebook and writing down the events for today's lesson.

***  
Liam sniffles quietly in one the bathroom cubicles trying not to make too much noise.

He another fight with Zayn last night and it was about that stupid money. And of course Ashton, a new friend Liam had made the other day down at the skate park when he was with Zayn.

Liam hated it when Zayn got jealous because a jealous Zayn meant an angry Zayn. Ashton had simply hugged Liam goodbye and Zayn went berserk.

And that's how the fight started. But it somehow ended with Liam talking about Uni.

Liam was already planning Uni and other necessary things he will need when he finished highschool. It's only two years away which in Liam's mind was not long at all.

He mentioned it to Zayn last night but it was big mistake. Huge. Liam knew they Zayn loved him and he knew Zayn felt guilty whenever he hurt Liam. So to Liam Zayn was only giving him saving money so some his guilt could be lifted. But the problem was that Zayn used Louis' money. And Liam knew that it was Louis' and it just spiraled down from there.

His cubicle door was being knocked on softly and Liam quickly wiped his nose with some toilet paper.

He opened the door and was face to face with Zayn.

His breath caught in his throat and his brown eyes widen.

"Darling I- were you crying?" Zayn asks swiping his thumb under Liam's red eyes.

Liam shakes his head trying to back away from Zayn's comforting touch. A touch which can also be less than comforting.

"Zayn. I said I needed some time alone. Can't you just respect one of my wishes." Liam sighs trying to move past Zayn but he keeps Liam put.

"I know! I-I know, I just can't stay away from you baby. And I want to apologise for overreacting I know I was out of line." Zayn explains and Liam subtly rolls his eyes.

"I know, just don't- don't talk to me for awhile, OK?" Liam says again trying to puts his words into Zayn's head.

Zayn looks away from Liam's brown eyes he loves so much.

"I- OK. I'll leave you alone, just know that I love you. Alright?" Zayn whispers defeated and Liam nods.

"I know. I love you too." Liam leaves Zayn with a chaste kiss to the cheek.

Zayn watches Liam leave and his hand form into fists. He fucked up real bad this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a Bad Influence trailer on youtube so go watch it if you want! http://youtu.be/n-gtbD8x5Rs


	16. Handjobs and Handwriting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end of the chapter! Enjoy! xx

Harry sits bored in his English class when there was  an obnoxious knock at the door. Harry's heart sped up when he saw the soft brown hair through the window in the door.

The substitute teacher known as Mr Kolby opens the door and Louis is leaning against the wall with lazy eyes but Harry still thinks he's as beautiful as ever.

"Why are you so late?" Mr Kolby asks with a raised eyebrow and Louis rolls his black lined eyes before speaking.

"Because I was hungover and needed a bit more beauty sleep." Louis says dully and a couple of kid's snicker at the response.

Louis doesn't wait for the teacher to talk again he simply brushes past him and sits beside Harry.

Mr Kolby shakes his head in disbelief before going back to his desk.

"Were you really hungover?" Harry whispers to Louis and Louis just shrugs.

"I want you to stay at my house tonight." Louis suddenly say, dismissing Harry's question completely.

Harry's eyes widen slightly at the suggestion. Stay over at Louis' place? Harry bit his lip. Louis lived alone in his flat and honestly Harry wasn't sure what Louis' intentions were.

"We-We're not going to have sex right? Louis I love you but I'm no-" Harry starts to ramble and Louis quickly shakes his head.

"No! Harry, fuck. I know you're not ready. And besides there's other things we could do that are related to sex. But I just wanted you to come over. I'm lonely you know." Louis says and Harry sighs.

"I-I don"t know if I can. I'd have to ask my mum." Harry murmurs and Louis slips his hand into Harry's twining their fingers together. "Just say you're going to Liam's." Harry smiles at the gesture and nods his head at Louis' words.

Mr Kolby clears his throat to grab the classes' attention. "As you know, you had an assignment due this week and since Miss Harrison is not here I will collect them. Anyone who doesn't have their assignment and does not have a formal extention note will fail."

Harry's head shoots to the teacher and he gasps softly. The assignment. He'd only done two paragraphs and they weren't even good.

"Oh fuck." Louis says quitetly, glancing over Harry.

"My mother's going to murder me." Harry wheezes and Louis places a hand on Harry's tense back.

"Hey, don't freak out on me Haz. You'll be fine." Louis tries to give some sort of comfort and Harry glares at him.

"If it wasn't for you I would have aced that assignment with no problems at all." Harry snaps and Louis is a bit taken a back. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You could have easily done that assignment. You said so yourself!" Louis snaps back and Harry scoffs.

"Are you serious right now? It was an assignment between partners. You weren't going to do anything about it so I tried to do it myself. But you always distracted me and I could never concentrate!" Harry barks and Louis sneers at him.

"Then maybe you should've of spoken to me at all if I was such a distraction. No skin off my nose!" Louis suddenly shouts and Harry's face drops.

"Quieten down, the both of you. I wouldn't be talking if I was you because by what I can see both of you boys have failed." Mr Kolby say sternly and Harry looks down in shame and Louis simply rolls his eyes.

Harry and Louis don't talk the rest of the lesson but once they are dismissed Harry rushes out of the classroom. He his stopped when slender finger wrap around his wrist.

"Harry." Louis says but it sounds degrading as if Harry was a little boy who had been caught drawing on the wall and now receiving his punishment.

"Don't." Harry warns before pulling his wrist sharply out if Louis' grip.

***

Harry has to walk home since he missed his bus. He strolls quickly but quietly until he hears a scratchy car motor. He already knows it's Louis' car and groans.

The old blue car's window rolls down to reveal Louis' face and Harry just narrows his eyes at him.

"It's a long walk." Louis mentions and Harry tenses. "I'll manage." He says stiffly.

"You know I didn't mean it." Louis sighs and Harry scoffs.

"Do I?" Harry just looks away from Louis not in the mood at all.

"If you loved me you would know."

And, wait what?

"What the hell?" Harry stops walking at gapes at Louis. "What the hell did you just say?"

Louis shrugs. Harry continues to walk with a shocked face.

"I-I can't believe you just. Are you doubting my love for you?" Harry asks almost as if he's afraid of the answer.

Louis doesn't answer and Harry just gasps. "Louis, yo-you know I love you how coul-" Harry is cut off by Louis.

"Do I?" He responds and Harry just stares at Louis. That little piece of-

"Just get in the car Harry."

***

Harry gets a lift home from Louis. They make up during the car ride. Of course. Harry gives Louis a kiss goodbye but Louis holds Harry closer to keep the kiss going. Ever since they admitted their feelings to each other Harry has noticed Louis has gotten a lot more affectionate. He wasn't complaining though.

It had been a month since Harry and Louis officially started interacting. And then about a week later they were boyfriends. It went so quickly and honestly he still can't believe it.

Harry's lips are starting to hurt from the makeout session so he pushes Louis back slightly. Once pulls away he pouts and Harry just melts at the adorable face. "I'll see you later." Harry reassures him. Louis pecks his puffy lips once more.

Harry blushes before removing himself from the car. He walks to his house and when he opens the door his nose instantly detects a delicious smell.

"Mother?" Harry questions. The smell was pungent and it smelt as if there must of been many spices put into the dish.

"In the kitchen!" His mothers voice shrills and Harry walks towards the kitchen. Anne is standing in front if the stove. A deep pan in on the heat creating the aroma.

"What are you making?" Harry asks as he glances at the pot.

"I went over to Maggie's about an hour ago. She gave me a fantastic curry recipe. I had to try it myself. Its not too spicy so don't worry." Anne babbled happily as she continued stirring the bright orange mixture and it was strange seeing his mother so passionate about something other than Church.

Harry nods. "Um, mother could I go over to Liam's later on. We have an assignment due."

His mother shrugs. "As long as Jenny doesn't mind its fine with me."

"Great! Thank you!" Harry kisses his mother's cheek before heading to his bedroom.

***

Once Harry enters his bedroom he goes to find his small blue adidas bag so he can pack for Louis' place. Harry reaches up high to the very top part of his cupboard and grips the bag in his fingers and pulls it down.

And with the bag a book suddenly tumbles of the ledge of the shelf and lands loudly on the floor. Harry confusedly looks at the dusty object before bending over and picking it up.

He gasps softly when he realises that its a some sort of book. His journal. He hasn't written in this thing for ages.

He opens the front page and at the top of the first page was the date and a loveheart?

Harry sees the year and knows he was only in year eight. It must have been his day. Harry sits down on his bed with the book in his pale hands before he starts reading.

_Hello there journal. Today has been a good day because one: I started highschool so now mother isn't always on my back, two: I made a new friend named Liam who also lives near me, and three: well, I've come to realise that I'm definitely into boys._   
_I know its  not God's way nor my mother's or the church but I can't help the way I feel!_

_Especially when I'm around him. And by him I mean Louis Tomlinson. He's kind of a rebel. He has a lot of piercings my favourite being his lip one. But it sucks because he's two years older than me. So he's in the upper part of school cause in year 10. We don't talk at all but I like to admire him from afar anyway._

Harry bites his lip as he reads. He remembers that this was the first time he admitted to himself he was gay. Harry looks around his room to find a pen and then decides to write in his journal.

The past month has been hectic. Him and Louis. The party. The priest. Harry shudders at the memory. Harry writes quickly and smiles at the feeling of writing. It was always something he had enjoyed.

***

Louis is about to pick up Harry when his phone starts ringing. Louis glares at the screen when he sees Tai's name flashing on the screen.

"What?" Louis asks rudely and Tai just laughs.

"Hello to you to, Louis. By your reaction I'm guessing you don't have a lot of time on your hands. So I won't waste your time. I'm dropping off a bag at your house. It's got weed, a pistol, a magnum and cash with a stolen phone." Tai says and Louis' eyebrows furrow.

"Why the hell are you giving this to me?" Louis questions suspiciously.

"Well for one I'm not giving it to you because its all illegal. The phone has a tracking device from the previous owner and the cops know there's more than just phone in this bag. But I've been moving this bag around a lot and with the bad reception around this area the cops can't get a proper destination. I want you to get rid of it completely. Like I said before, the phone's being tracked so don't keep it in one place for a long time." Tai explains quickly and Louis just scoffs.

"Fuck off. I'm not taking the bag. Not unless their's something in it for me." Louis says and Tai chuckles.

"I'll cut your debt down."

Louis' eyes widen. This fucking debt has been causing Louis trouble for the past three months.

"By how much?"

"Three thousand." Tai responds and Louis let's out a shaky breath.

"Yo-You for real?" Louis asks in disbelief.

"Of course, only if you destroy the bag."

A relieved smile spreads across Louis' face. "Oh Tai you're a son of a bitch that's for sure but you make great deals. Drop the bag off now, I'll be busy later." Louis instructs.

"Alright Lou! Knew I could count on you. And by you're busy layer you mean you're getting some aren't you?" Tai's voice is teasing and Louis laughs.

"I guess so, but it's means a bit more than just a one time thing." Louis says and Tai makes a surprised noise.

"Louis you have finally got boyfriend. Jesus."

Louis smiles a full smile before replying. "Yeah, yeah I do.

***

Harry receives a text from Louis saying that he’s just around the corner. Harry grabs his blue bag and throws it over his shoulder. He’s about to leave his bedroom but then decides to pop his journal into the bag as well. He says goodbye to his mother and then finds Louis’ car in front of the large tree not far from Harry’s house. He gets inside the car and Louis greets him with a kiss on the cheek and off they go.

The boys enter the small flat and Harry notices small candles litter the place creating just enough light. It sets the mood and Harry feels his cheeks blush. The candles also give off a sweet smell that Harry’s nose picks up.

“What’s with all well, this?” Harry asks as he gestures around the flat. Louis grins lightly before holding Harry’s hand in his and leading him to the kitchen. “I thought it would be nice for me to cook you a romantic dinner.” Louis says almost seductively and Harry’s cheeks burn brighter than the candles.

“You can cook?” Harry asks and Louis laughs. “Hell no. I bought some expensive ass Chinese food. But we can just pretend.” Harry giggles while Louis pulls him closer. “And after dinner I thought we could…well, have a little bit of fun.” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear and the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

Harry nods and Louis smiles again then pecks him on the lips.

***

Both boys thoroughly enjoyed the dinner since it was good quality. Harry had a full glass of red wine. Louis insisted of course and Harry liked it. It was odd though. Because Harry has had red wine before at Church. But he hated it. But this was a different more delicious tasting wine. He tried to convince Louis into letting him have one more glass but it probably wouldn’t have been the best for him.

They were currently on the couch lazily making out. Louis’ small hands were roaming Harry’s body and then they suddenly stopped when they reached Harry’s pants. “I want to try something.” Louis whispers and Harry just nods.

Louis keeps eye contact with Harry while he slips one hand inside Harry’s loose pants. Harry gasps quietly when Louis’ hand skims over his cock. Only a thin layer of material is restricting Louis from actually touching Harry.

“W-What are you doing?” Harry asks breathless but Louis answers with another question.

“Have you done this before?” Harry shakes his head. Louis’ hand is now steadily moving over Harry’s covered penis. Louis isn’t surprised by Harry response though. He didn’t expect Harry to even know what the parts of a penis were. Harry decides to extend his answer. “Not, with anyone else.” Harry whimpers when Louis’ squeezes.

“You’ve touched yourself before?” Louis asks surprised and Harry nods again. Louis moans slightly and the sound makes Harry’s dick harder.

“That’s…so hot. Who were you thinking about baby?” Louis mutters. He stops rubbing and Harry whines. “Don’t stop!” Harry gasps and Louis just looks at him. “Answer me.” Louis says sternly and the voice really shouldn’t turn Harry on. Harry groans when Louis pinches Harry’s thigh. “You. S’was thinking about you.” Harry whimpers and Louis grins smugly.

Louis slithers his hand into Harry’s boxers and feels the smooth taunt skin of Harry’s cock. Harry moans quietly and Louis realises that Harry’s isn’t small.

“Fuck Harry you’re not small are you?” Louis says looking into Harry’s glossy eyes. Louis’ dick tightens when he properly looks at Harry’s state. Beautiful flushed cheeks, his bottom lip is more red and pouty than usual from Harry biting them. Louis speeds up his movements and Harry moans again. “Oh Lou…” Harry drawls out and Louis can’t believe he’s getting this reaction out of Harry just from a handjob. Louis take his other hand strokes himself.

Louis’ thumb rubs the tip and he can feel wetness and he knows Harry’s close. But he doesn’t want it to end yet. “Take- take off your pants. I wanna blow you.” Louis instructs. Harry hastily drops his pants and boxers no questions asked.

Louis gawks at Harry’s erect penis. He’s definitely over seven inches. Louis’ mouth waters slightly. He tells Harry to keep standing. Louis drops his pants and boxers leaving his cock out and then gets to work on Harry.

He’s about to take Harry in but then Harry stops him. “Wait! Are you sure- I mean you want to do this?” Harry asks and he almost looks worried. Louis has never  _ever_ been asked if he  _wanted_ to do these sorts of things. Louis blinks a couple of times just in shock before nodding rapidly. “Yeah, yeah I want to.”

Louis takes Harry’s throbbing member into his mouth and Harry moans loudly, his head tilted back. One of Louis’ hands are jerking himself off while the other one is at the base of Harry’s cock. Keeping him steady. Louis bobs his head and Harry groans low in his throat. He can’t believe this is happening.

He looks down and is faced with Louis’ blue eyes that look more vibrant and bright compared to fairly dark room. Louis takes Harry down until Louis’ nose is surrounded by Harry’s pubic hair. Harry doesn’t get to warn Louis before he’s coming down his throat. “Oh my fucking god Louis. Sh-Shit!” Harry shouts.

Louis pulls off Harry and swallows whatever was dumped in his mouth. He picks up any remaining come off the corner of his mouth on his thumb then pushes the digit past Harry’s red lips.

“Good?” Louis asks and Harry laughs breathless. “Better than good Louis.” Louis grins softly before gripping Harry’s neck and kissing his lips. Harry notices that Louis’ dick is still standing and an angry red colour. He’s about to ask but Louis already knows what he’s going to ask. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll finish off in the shower. You can repay me another day.” Louis winks and Harry smirks before wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. “Are we showering together?” He asks innocently and Louis nods, laughing.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter happened, lol. I have officially planned this rest of this story out so this story will have 23 chapters and no epilogue. Chapters will come more frequently because I have planned them. So not long until this story is over :( If you have any questions about this story message me on tumblr! @larryandmorelarry Please leave kudos and comments! Bri! xx


	17. And so the Cookie Crumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this chapter will hopefully show more of Liam and Zayn's relationship and a bit of protective Louis. Because who doesn't love Louis protecting his baby hazza? Enjoy! xx

A week has passed and it was Monday again. Liam was at his locker when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He jumps at the contact and a Familiar laugh is heard.  
"Liam calm down! It's only me." Harry laughs and Liam sighs in relief thanking god that it wasn't Zayn.

They were back together.

But it was more of a _I don't give a damn what you say you're mine_ type of thing. And he couldn't really say no. Especially to Zayn. No wasn't apart of Zayn's vocabulary.

Liam did miss Zayn over the past week but it was kind of refreshing not having to worry about being in Zayn' s bad book for the week.

"You just scared me a bit there Harry." Liam smiles softly and its now that Liam notices how giddy Harry is.

"What's got you so...hyped?" Liam asks almost nervous.

Harry grins childishly again before answering.  
"Me and Louis kind of did some stuff last night." Liam raised an eyebrow. _Stuff? He surely didn't mean..._

"What type of...stuff?" Liam questions and Harry giggles.  
"I'll tell you just don't tell anyone, okay?" Harry says and Liam nods. Honestly though, who is Liam supposed to tell. Its not like he's the most sociable person ever.

"Well I gave him a Handjob." Harry blurts and Liam's eyes widen.

He couldn't believe it. It's bad enough that Louis doesn't have any feelings for Harry but now's he's using Harry for his own pleasure.

Liam tries to make the sour expression on his face disappear before talking.

"Isn't a bit, well early in your _relationship_ to be doing those types of things." Liam says but he feels like a major hypocrite. Because in the first month of him and Zayn's relationship ship they were basically fucking.

Harry shrugs. "When you're in a relationship Liam, you'll understand." Harry says almost smugly. Liam subtly narrows his eyes.

 _If only he knew._ He still can't believe Harry has forgotten all about the kissing incident at the party. He's a bit grateful though.

The bell rings and Harry speaks up before leaving. "I'll see you later buddy." Harry smiles wide before heading off to one of the many corridors.

Liam sighs before grabbing his things out of his locker then heading of to Science.

*  
He's walking peacefully to his class when he feels two arms snake across his waist. He panics slightly before quickly slipping out of Zayn's hold. "Zayn!" Liam hisses and Zayn chuckles.

"What? I didn't do anything." Liam rolls his brown eyes before trying to continue his way to class.

He can hear Zayn huff before his wrist is being grabbed. "Hey! Liam. I'm sorry." Zayn says but it sounds as if he's mocking Liam.

"You always are..." Liam mumbles under his breath. "What as that sweetheart?" Zayn quizzes and Liam just avoids his gaze.

"That's what I thought. Now, tell me why you're pissed at me now." Zayn says but it sounds way more demanding than it's supposed to be.

"Its just- kids from church go here a-and if they see me acting well not platonic with you. They might assume things I don't want them to assume." Liam whimpers out.

Zayn sighs before speaking. "You could have just told me. You can trust me you know."   
And Liam almosts laughs at the statement.

Oh how he wishes he could trust Zayn. But he can't, because whenever he does he ends up getting hurt. Mentally and physically.

"Meet me at the staff toilet after this class." Zayn says and Liam instantly shakes his head.

"Zayn I can't. I have a really important class after this one." Liam says desperately and Zayn just laughs. "You'll catch up. You're smart cookie. And if you see me after class, I'll reward you. Sounds good yeah?" Zayn winks and Liam knows it's supposed to sound inviting but it doesn't. Well, not _anymore_.

Liam sighs but nods. _Oh how this cookie will crumble._

*  
Liam scurries out of his Science class and seriously considers blowing off Zayn and heading off to his next class. But he decides against it.

He walks to the staff bathroom but feels a small buzz in the back of his pockets.

_Meet under the bleachers. Teacher saw me jacking off and told me to get out lol. X_

He can't help the small amused smile off his face as he reads the text. _Only Zayn._

Liam walks over to the green oval and when he looks over to the bleachers he can faintly see a tuff of black. He skips down the stairs then slides skilfully through the large gaps between each platform.

"Hey baby, thought you bailed on me." Zayn whispers.

"I wouldn't even think about it." Liam lies.

Liam sits down closely next to Zayn. "I thought this would be a great place, because look-" Zayn points to the sack of football balls sitting near them, then continues.

"We're right next to a big sack of balls." Zayn says and Liam snorts. "You're so lame."

And these are the moments that Liam realises why he loves Zayn in the first place. Yes there are many more cons than pros, but when the pros show the destroy the cons completely.

Zayn grins lazily before pecking Liam's pink lips. "You do realise that there's a whole class on the oval right?" Liam mentions and Zayn nods.

"Yeah I know. The idea of being caught kinds turns me on. I don't know." Liam just shakes his head amusement before intertwining their fingers together.

Zayn hums in approval before leaning over and pressing his lips to Liam's. Liam lengthens the kiss but applying more pressure and entering his tongue. Zayn takes his free hand and uses it to steady Liam's head. They kiss sloppily until they hear a loud and shocking gasp.

"Oh my fucking god!"  
*  
Liam's eyes widen freakishly as the sight of a flushed Harry holding the bag of soccer balls. He quickly pushes Zayn away from him and Zayn grunts. "Not fucking again." Zayn groans. And Harry gasps.

"Liam, w-what?" It was like the party all over again.

"What does he mean agai-" and suddenly the light bulb lights up in Harry's head.   
_The party_. Harry chokes before blinking rapidly. "Again! Again! This fucking happened again!" Harry suddenly screams and Liam tries to shush him.

Zayn claps. "I'm glad to see you've put the fucking pieces together, _Dumbass_." Zayn spits and Liam glares at him as if to say that he isn't making this any better.

"Styles! What's taking you so long?" The HPE teacher yells and all the boys cringe. Harry looks between Zayn and Liam before speaking.

"We are discussing this later." Harry says too calmly before he takes the ball bag and leaves.

Liam sighs before putting his head in his hands.  
"That kid I swear to g-" Liam groans heavily.

"Zayn, ju-just shut up for once in your life okay?" Liam snaps and Zayn narrows his eyes down at the younger boy.

He slaps Liam's head roughly before spitting next to him. "Don't tell me what to do, slut. I don't take orders from you." Zayn seethes before storming away from the now wheezing boy.  
*  
Louis moans when he stretches his stiff body when he wakes up. It's noon and of course Louis doesn't go to school because, _why would he?_

He curses when he rolls over and feels something hard pressing into his back. He pulls back the doona and sees a small brown book on his bed. He furrows his eyebrows before gripping the book. It's quite tattered and it looks quite old.

He flips the cover over and his mouth drops open slightly at the sight of the name written inside. In neat, cursive writing is the name _Harry Styles._

He turns over the page again and sees more of the same handwriting. _Was this Harry's diary?_

Louis quickly slams the book shut. He can't read this. This all Harry's haunting thoughts. He closes his eyes shut in frustration before opening the book again.

On the first page is the date from two years ago. When Louis was only in year ten and by the looks of it only when Harry was starting highschool. 

Louis reads fluidly over the words and bites his lip. He can't believe Harry had liked him for over two years. And Louis didn't notice him once. He honestly can't believe he never took notice of such a pretty face.

He decides to look for more recent entries but can only find ones from when Harry was thirteen.

He keeps flipping until he spots the date of this year. The entry starts off with Louis' name and Louis' heart flutters stupidly. He continues to read with a small smile until he gets up the part about the priest. That _goddamn_ priest.

_This was probably the worst experience ever. I remember coming home and my mother and Father Troy were there. (Father Troy is the church's priest BTW) anyway apparently I had been acting shitty so mother thought it was best to have Father talk to me._

_I had always found Father a bit creepy because he just gives off this creepy vibe. And boy was I right._

_He started talking then he started touching me and shit. I was so uncomfortable but I didn't say anything because I thought maybe he was testing me._

_We then talked about me growing up and it kind of just escalated from there. He called me and I quote 'sinfully gorgeous'.  It was so fucking creepy and next thing I knew he was kissing me._

Louis shuts the book closed and he feels his blood boil. How dare this old man touch Harry.  
 _His_ Harry. _His_ boy.

Louis throws on a shirt and shoes before he sprints to the church angry and fully loaded. He's got no control.

*  
School has finished and Liam is currently standing in front of Zayn's front door. He's going to do it. He's finally going to break up with Zayn.

He knows he has an unhealthy relationship, he knows he shouldn't let Zayn treat him like he does. There are so many things he knows.

He takes a deep breath and knocks twice on the old fly screen door. Zayn opens it and his face is confused. Zayn didn't expect Liam to talk to him for about a week.

"What are you doing here?" Zayn asks immediately and Liam bites his lip. "I came here to talk. Um, we need to talk." Liam says confidently well that's what he wished he had sounded like.

Zayn raises an eyebrow before opening the door and letting his lover in.

Liam walks over to the dark brown couch and sits down, hands in lap and trying to keep his legs from shaking.

"What did you need to talk about?" Zayn inquires sitting down next to Liam. He's about to take Liam's hand but Liam pulls away.

"About us. We _need_ to talk about us." Liam murmurs avoiding Zayn's confused eyes.  
"Liam I- I can't handle another break you know I go crazy without y-"

"I'm breaking up with you." And there. He said it. No hesitation, no stutter. Perfect.

Zayn gapes at Liam. He shakes his head as if that will rewind what just happened.

Zayn's mouth opens and closes but no coherent words come out.

"I'm sorry." Is the last thing Liam says before he heads out the door.

Zayn is left sitting on the couch, he's so shocked that he can't fathom what just happened. Liam broke up with him. After everything he has fucking done for him. The bitch goes and breaks up with him. Zayn's eyes fill with tears, but not the ones that well when your upset, no. These tears were angry.

These tears were vengeful.

*  
Louis stomps into the church still fuming. He sees a man around late forties dressed in clerical clothing. Louis grunts when he sees the man getting down on his knees to pray.

The priest looks up and frowns at the sight of the tattooed boy.

"You are not allowed in here at the moment son. Come back in an hour and then I will be at your service." Father Troy smiles lightly at the sinful boy and Louis scoffs.

"Do you think God approves of what you did?" Louis questions smartly moving closer to the man. Father looks away from Louis before sitting down on one of the pews.

"I could say the same to you. Ruining your perfectly good body with obscene images." Father spits eyeing the boy carefully, hoping he doesn't move any closer.

Louis notices the priest looking up and down his body. He's wearing a tight shirt (that probably has a stain on it), and low hanging sweat pants.

"You checking me out Father? And in the Lord's house, how _dare_ you." Louis smirks and the man immediately stands up.

"You need to leave now. I do not appreciate being taunted by children." Father snaps and Louis just rolls his eyes.

"But you like touching them, don't you?" Louis continues and man's cheeks burn with shame.

"How dare yo-"

Louis cuts him off. "No. How dare _you_. Thinking you can touch _my_ boy and get away with it. Hah. You fucking wish." Louis shouts suddenly and the priest shakes his head.

"No! I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Father tries to deny the accusation and Louis tsks.

"Lying is a sin Father. And besides, Harry told me all about it." Louis partly lies but he doesn't need to know that.

Father can't get any words out of his mouth. Louis just shakes his head in disgust.

"I don't want you coming near Harry _ever_ again. Got it?" Louis says sternly and Father nods furiously.

"Good. Oh, but before I leave." Louis grabs Father Troy before punching him in the face. Father falls to the ground from the sudden impact. Louis spits on his face before hissing out.

"I hope you go to hell, you fucking bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read any other stories of mine check out my wattpad - larrypleasefvck


	18. How to Fix Broken Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know even though I might not reply to every comment, I read everyone. :) x

There Louis was. On his couch with a blunt hanging from his pink thin lips. He was going insane. Slowly, but surely. He still hasn’t got rid of that bloody bag and Tai’s been on his back about it. And to make thing even better he’s threatening Louis by promising to raise Louis’ debit if the bag isn’t gone by the end of the month, which is only three weeks away. (He knows technically Tai can’t do that but its Tai and Tai can do anything). Louis’ phone starts to ring and he groans when he sees Zayn’s name on the screen. “Yes?” Louis asks with a snappy tone. He can hear sniffingly on the other end of the line and he sighs. “What happened?” Louis asks quietly and Zayn sobs.

“Liam. He- he.” Zayn lets out another ugly sob and Louis cringes. _For fuck’s sake Liam._ “Just come over Zayn.” He can hear Zayn agree quietly. He hangs up the phone and lays back on his couch. He lights up another joint because _for God’s sake_ he needs some sort of relaxation. There’s a soft knock at his door and Louis bites his lip when he sees Zayn with puffy, red eyes. His cheeks are pink and wet and his eyes are glistening. “Christ Zayn.” Is the only thing Louis can say.

Zayn wails before collapsing into Louis’ small arms. “Come sit on the couch, yeah? I’ll make you some tea.” Louis offers and Zayn nods. He plops Zayn onto the couch and then heads towards the kitchen. He waits for the kettle to boil. While he waits his phone goes off again with the special ringtone that plays only when Harry’s calling. (He set it a couple days ago and it pisses Louis off because it’s actually really cute).

“Harry?” He answers. He cringes when he hears his voice because it sounds wrecked. Zayn lets out another loud whine and Louis groans quietly. “Hey Lou- are you alright?” Harry asks instantly. _Fuck he heard Zayn._ “Yeah Haz, m’fine. Look call me back later please.” Louis pleads. “Okay. I love you.” He says. “Love you too.” Louis hangs up the phone quickly. He makes Zayn’s tea and hands it to him.

He takes it with shaky hands and Louis bites his lip. He’s never been good with supporting or comforting people. Especially Zayn. Zayn sips his boiling tea but he’s already in so much pain that the hot liquid doesn’t even get the chance to hurt Zayn’s tongue.

“How was your day?” Zayn asks weakly trying to cease the awkward silence. Louis sighs before taking another hit of his lit blunt. “Everything is going to shit. Tai is so demanding and he wants that debt paid. Then I have Harry to worry about.” Louis trails off, avoiding Zayn’s glossy brown eyes. “Use Harry to your advantage Lou.” Louis raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” Louis asks. “Louis, Harry loves you, right? So how about you make up some sob story and then subtly hint to him that you need some cash. He’ll want to help you.” Zayn suggests. Louis shakes his head. “Zayn, no- no! I can’t just use him like that.” Louis opposes to the ridiculous idea.

“Who cares it’s not like you love him back.” Zayn scoffs. Louis looks away, avoiding Zayn’s gaze. Zayn huffs before speaking again. “Why don’t you give that boy up Louis? The deal’s over. You date Harry for a while and I give you money. But now that there’s no money left you don’t have to stay with him, y’know?” Zayn says and Louis runs a hand through his hair.

“It’s complicated, alright? I know the deals over. But Zayn. I think I actually love him. As in I want him around me and to be my… _boyfriend_.” Louis confesses but he chokes on his own words because he is confessing not only to Zayn, but himself as well.

Zayn’s eyes widen comically and his mouth opens and closes like a fish. “Lou, w-what? You’re not even gay!” Zayn exclaims and Louis shakes his head, standing up from the couch. “Zayn I’ve always been gay! Before I met you, even before I met Niall for God’s sake! I didn’t want to tell you guys. Both of you know everything single thing about me a-and I just wanted at least one thing to myself. Something only I knew.” Louis explains. “Does Niall know?” Zayn asks and Louis shakes his head.

“Of course not. He fucking hates gays.”

Zayn furrows his eyebrows. “He accepts me.” Zayn says and Louis laughs. “Oh Zayn, you should hear what he says behind your back mate.” Zayn frowns. “I never liked Niall.” Zayn whispers. Louis rolls is eyes as he sits back down next to Zayn. “You don’t mean that. He’s had our backs for a very long time Zayn. Despite him knowing you’re gay, you know he’ll never let you down.” Zayn shrugs, then starts to feel tears at the back of his eyes.

“I hate myself Louis. I’m such a bad person.” Zayn mutters as small tears run down his cheeks. Louis gives him a concerned look. _Where is all this coming from?_ “What do you mean Zayn?” Zayn sniffles before sighing deeply.

“I used to beat Liam, Louis. And when I mean beat I mean _beat._ I never told you how bad it would get. Especially when I get jealous. I remember making him stay home if there were any visible bruises. I just wanted to feel as if I was in charge. And that whatever I say would go, it didn’t matter to me what Liam wanted and I regret not listening to him because now I’ve lost him. Completely.” Zayn’s deep voice cracks as he speaks. His eyes gloss over with tears and Zayn bites his lip to hold in the upcoming sobs. “We’re both bad, extremely fucked up people, Zayn.” Louis whimpers.

He hates himself as well. He knows he has to use Harry and his wealth. That debt needs to be paid off otherwise all hell will break loose. And God knows what Tai and his buddies will do to him. He’s selfish, he’s insecure and he’s broken. He’s not what Harry needs and it breaks his heart when he thinks about the day Harry will finally realise that and leave him. But for now. Harry is his. All _his._

Zayn’s harsh cries break Louis out of his thoughts. He’s never seen Zayn so vulnerable. “Louis.” Zayn says ever so quietly.

“Mhm?”

Zayn bites his cheek than speaks. “Make me forget Liam. Please, just for one night.” Zayn pleads.

And that’s how both of them ended up tangled up in each other’s arms Louis’ old, worn out bed. The only sounds in the room were soft pants and loud sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this chapter! xx


	19. Uncover the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember this is fiction and I do not picture Zayn like this at all in real life. This is purely for the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. the wait for this chapter is ridiculous and I honestly can only say that is because of goddamn school. I've been getting back into the routine of writing so here I am. The next chapter will hopefully be up in a week. I love you all xxx

An obnoxious startles Louis awake on a Sunday morning. He rubs his drowsy eyes, removing any sleep. He doesn’t bother to put on a t-shirt since whoever is at the door as probably already seen him topless. He slugs over the door and opens it, expecting it to be Zayn but instead it’s Liam. Louis frowns when Liam brusquely walks past him and into his flat.

“Zayn isn’t here, by the way.” Louis states as he watches Liam scope the unorganised apartment. He can hear Liam huff in frustration before he snaps unexpectedly. “I’m not looking for fucking Zayn!”

Louis’ eyes widen in surprise. “Sorry, I just thought maybe tha-“ He’s cut off by Liam’s angry voice. “Well you thought wrong. I’m sure you know that Zayn and I are no longer together. I have no business with him anymore. I’m actually here to see you.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t say anything though. Louis looks away from Liam and heads towards the kitchen to make himself some well need tea. Liam sighs before following the tattooed man. Louis offers Liam tea as a distraction and Liam simply stares at him. Louis swallows already knowing what this is going to be about.

“What is it then, Liam?” Louis asks hesitantly as he faces the slowly heating kettle. “I want to what game you’re playing Louis. The deal’s been over for a while now, I know you’re still pissed about it and I’m sorry. But don’t take you’re bitterness and pin it on Harry. He’s young and naïve. He’ll do anything for you, and by that I mean even pleasuring you.” The painful hiss from the kettle startles both boys and Louis pours the steaming hot water into a mug with a teabag, but finds an extreme urge to dump it over Liam.

How dumb does Liam think he really is? He knows Harry’s young and stupid, he doesn’t want to abuse that innocence despite what everyone thinks. He loves Harry. He isn’t using him, as of late.

Liam sighs again when he notices Louis’ passive face. “Louis! I don’t understand what you want from Harry, there’s no need for you to be around him anymore. Please Louis, be decent for once and don’t make him believe that you actually truly have feelings for him.” Liam begs for his bestfriend. Harry will be heart broken and that was the main factor that Liam was most afraid of.

Harry is practically his brother. His stupid, naïve, dumb and in love little brother. And it’s Liam’s fault. He put Harry in this position. He knew he couldn’t trust Louis.

Louis finally speaks up. “You know how I am Liam. I wouldn’t have fucked around with Harry so long if I didn’t at least care for him. My heart isn’t completely black. Maybe I made him believe I have genuine feelings for him because I do! Pretty unbelievable isn’t it? Louis Tomlinson the heartless, fucked up piece of shit being in love with some rich kid!” Louis shouts at Liam. Louis’ hands are shaking and the mug of tea stumbles out of his hand and crashes to the ground.

Louis groans before dropping to his knees. “Louis.” Liam calls out softly. He places a hand on Louis’ shoulder calming the shaking boy. “I just- I’m not, I can love someone but maybe I don’t deserve the love back. I’m so fucked in the brain-“ Louis’ words are cut up by ugly sobs and Liam pulls him into himself.

They stay in that position until Louis is placid in Liam’s arms, there are still small tears that escape Louis’ sky blue eyes.

“I’m so sorry.” Louis mutters ever so quietly. Liam simply hushes him.

*

Harry fidgets as he sits on one of the pews. He’s sitting next to his mother who has a bible in her slightly wrinkly hand. The book his tattered like his journal. His mother frowns at Harry when she notices his twitching hands.

“What is wrong with you lately?” She whispers to him in concern. Harry bites his lip then shakes his hand. “Nothing mother.” Anne examines Harry once more before opening the bible and reading one of her favourite verses.

**_Proverbs 22:6_ **

_Train a child in the way he should go, and when he is old he will not turn from it._

This was the only guidance Anne ever seriously took when it came to parenting Harry.

The service starts and as usual Harry spaces out. During church, it’s rare for Harry to pay attention to what is being said. He never properly prays when instructed and he knows most of the people here secretly hate him and his mother. Harry looks around the church and spots Liam’s folks but no Liam.

 _What? Where could he be?_ Harry doesn’t understand how Liam’s parents can be here but not Liam. There’s no way in hell Liam could have dodged church. Harry sits the rest of the service with a frown etched on his face. _How did Liam get out of church?_ The question runs through Harry’s head over a thousand times but he can’t come up with one possibly good explanation.

Everyone starts standing up and Harry realises that it’s over. He’s about to follow his mother out when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Harry flinches and then gasps when he looks up and sees Father Troy. “Harry, could I speak with you please?” He asks and Harry is instantly about to deny but his mother interrupts. “Of course, Father. Go, I’ll be waiting in the car.” His mother smiles sweetly and Harry swallows the knot in his throat.

He reluctantly follows Father until they reach the far end of the church. Harry is breathing heavily as he remembers the last time he was left alone with this man. Father comes closer and Harry instinctively moves away. Father Troy sighs before speaking.

“Your boyfriend was here several days ago.”

Harry’s eyes widen in shock. _Louis was here?_ “Boyfriend? Um, I um don’t have one…a boyfriend.” Harry lies quickly, even though he knows he’s not the least bit convincing. “You don’t have to lie to me Harry. I know you told him about uh…the _incident._ ” Harry bites in the inside of cheek.

 _How the hell did Louis know? I didn’t tell him anything._ Harry thinks to himself. There’s no way Louis could have known, unless…Liam told him. Harry frowns at the thought of Liam betraying him. But that couldn’t be it, Liam and Louis don’t speak to each other.

Harry is snapped back from his thoughts when Father Troy talks again. “I know what I did was absolutely heinous and wrong Harry. And for that, I am incredibly sorry. I should have never put you in that situation. You are overwhelmingly beautiful Harry and if I could’ve controlled my temptations better I wouldn’t have done such a thing.”

Harry stares at the man. He’s shocked to say the least. “I…” He isn’t sure what to say but apparently he doesn’t have to say anything because Father Troy pipes up again. “I’d appreciate greatly if you would forgive me, but on the other side of that I would understand if you want to slap me across the face because well it was certainly something your boyfriend would do.” Harry’s eyebrows furrow in concern. _Louis hit him? Jesus Christ._

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t even kno-“ Father Troy simply stops Harry with a wave of his hand. “Don’t apologise that’s my job.” Father Troy shyly smiles and for once Harry feels a pang of sympathy for him. Obviously the man’s gay but stuck to abide the rules of being a respectable man in this neighbourhood. Harry lets out a breath. “It doesn’t excuse you for what you did, but I know how hard it is to lie about yourself to everyone around you. Especially to the people dearest to you. I don’t wholly forgive you Father but I respect you as a decent human being.”

Harry’s words are stern but caring. Father’s smile broadens and with a nod of appreciation he lets Harry return to his mother.

*

On the way back home his mother bombards him with questions about Father Troy. Harry simply tries his best to answer them as briefly as possible. Harry retreats to his rooms as soon as he gets through the front door. He quickly calls Louis’ number.

*

Liam had left Louis’ place around an hour ago and Louis’ on his couch accompanied by a pack of cigarettes. He hears the familiar tune of his ringtone and he internally groans. He checks the caller ID and he pales. _Fucking shit._ Harry’s name is light up brightly on the screen. Louis takes a breath before answering.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” _He sounds mad._ Louis winces at the unfamiliar tone of Harry’s voice. He hopes that Liam didn’t dog him and tell Harry about the deal because then he’s ruined.

“Tell you what?” Louis asks carefully. He hears Harry sigh over the line. “How about I come over there and remind you.” Louis knows its supposed to sound as if Harry is threatening him somehow. Louis tells Harry to come over.

*

“Hey.” Louis greets Harry breathless and Harry simply glares at him. _Oh no._

“Look Harry I can explain.” Louis says trying to reach out to him. Harry turns away from him and huffs. “I’m sure you can, explain to me how the hell you found out about Father Troy.” Louis almost sighs in relief.

“Your journal, I may have read it…You left it at my place and I stumbled upon it. I tried not to read it, really but I was too curious.” Louis says quietly avoiding Harry’s stern gaze. “You read my journal? All of it?” Harry asks. Louis nods and Harry’s cheeks burn red. “It’s kinda cute how you had a crush on me for two years though.” Louis mentions and Harry slaps him playfully.

“Shut up. You shouldn’t have read it Lou. It was personal.”

Louis sighs before sifting a hand through Harry’s curls. “I know and I’m sorry. I won’t touch it again unless you let me. Am I forgiven?” Louis asks hopefully. Harry bites his lip then fidgets with his hands.

“Why did you hit Father Troy?” Harry asks softly looking up at Louis. Louis swallows inaudibly. “It kind of just happened. When I read that he-he had kissed you I felt so angry. I know we weren’t even that close then but just the thought of someone else touching you, _kissing_ you winds me up so much. I felt the need to protect you…” Louis’ tiny speech fills Harry with hearts and stupid flowers.

“You don’t have to protect me, Lou. M’perfectly fine.” Harry whispers. Louis shrugs before pressing a chaste kiss to Harry’s cheek.

*

A tear drop falls from Liam’s eyes onto the illuminated screen below. He knows he shouldn’t looking through pictures of him and Zayn. He broke it off so why can’t he get over him?

Liam wipes his tired eyes clumsily as he shuts off his phone and leans back onto his bed. He’s a mess. _Fuck Zayn._ He thinks. _All he’s done is caused me pain and regret, yet he gave me something I’d never experienced before._ More tears fall and Liam growls at himself to get a grip. Zayn’s probably already moved on and Liam _really_ should too. He hates Zayn so much.

He grabs his phone again and opens up his and Zayn’s old messages.

 

**_08:39pm_ **

_You can’t break up with me_

**_08:40pm_ **

_Please don’t do this to me_

_I won’t be able to take it_

**_09:56pm_ **

_Fucking answer me Liam, quit playing games you little shit_

**_10:05pm_ **

_ANSWER ME NOW BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU_

_Don’t make me come to your house_

_You know I will_

_And you won’t like it_

**_02:30am_ **

_I hate you_

_I hate you_

_I hate you_

_Go kill yourself you ungrateful bitch_

_Before I do_

**_03:45am_ **

_I love you_

Liam’s sobs are heard loud and clear.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Would really love some comments guys to know that everyone is still interested in this story. I've gotten great support so far and means so much to me! x


	20. Intimate At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see... *laughs nervously*   
> Enjoy

Harry sighs when he hears his phone ringing. “Hello?” he answers gruffly. “Harry!” Liam’s voice is dreadful at this time in the morning. “What is it Liam?” harry asks and he can hear Liam let out a deep breath. “Well I wanted to know if you know…” Liam mutters and Harry furrows his eyebrows.

“Huh? Liam just spit it out, you ruined my sleep in because of this.” Liam huffs before he speaks again.

“Have you and Louis had, well sex yet?” the question is definitely unexpected and Harry’s eyes widen. “No I- we haven’t, I mean we’ve only been together a short time so,” harry splutters and Liam giggles. “Are you sure?” Liam prompts and Harry can’t believe him.

“Yes! Liam what the hell?” another laugh follows and Harry frowns. “Don’t have to be so embarrassed about it Harry. It’ll happen eventually and who better to do _it_ with than Louis?” Liam says happily and Harry is even more confused. “I’m not embarrassed, just what has brought this sex talk on?” harry asks cautiously. “You and Louis have already had some fun, so why not take it all the way. Obviously if you’re not ready, forget I said anything,” Liam explains.

Harry bites down on his bottom lip. Is Liam right? The steamy night they had before was great, Louis was great, and so why was sex such a big deal? Harry couldn’t conceive so he didn’t have to worry about being a teen parent and he trusted Louis.

“I don’t know Liam. I’m not sure Louis even wants to have sex with me.” Harry murmurs his doubt and Liam scoffs. “Louis loves you Harry. And it’s not just sex, it’s making love. He truly cares about you Haz, I know it.”

Liam hangs up and Harry knows that he has a lot to think about.

*

Harry gets a free period and decides to prepare himself for tonight. He wants Louis. He wants this to happen. Harry steps into the supermarket and instantly his cheeks start to heat when he heads into the aisle that has lube and condoms. He looks at all the different colours, sizes and flavours?

“Would you like some help?” Harry quickly turns around to see a man around his early twenties. Harry nods feebly. “First time?” the man asks and Harry nods again. “Is it really that obvious?” Harry tries to joke to make it less awkward.

The man laughs softly before he shrugs. “Not really it’s just that not many people really want coca cola flavoured condoms.”

Harry quickly puts that the box back and smiles sheepishly. “Right…”

“So what’s your name then?” the guy asks as he examines one box. “Harry, you?”

“Gabe. These are what you’re looking for, easy to put on and would probably fit you unless you’re hiding some sort of monster in your pants.” Gabe smiles easily and Harry lets out a choked laugh.

He takes the box out Gabe’s hand and thanks him. “No problem kid, hope you and your girlfriend have a grand time.” Harry smile falters slightly before he walks over to the register.

Harry places the condoms, lube, a razor and some vanilla body lotion on the table. The register chick’s eyes widen before she simply scans the items.

Harry walks out of the shop and then back to school, only Harry noticed the skip in his step and the fluttering in his heart.

*

Harry rushes home once the school bell rings he gives Louis a quick peck on the cheek and he was off. Harry saw the perplexed look on Louis’ face but he knew that Louis would love his surprise.

As he walks into his house he can hear the television and he furrows his eyebrows. His mother rarely lets him watch the TV and well Anne never watches it. But there was his mother sitting in front of the square, lit screen with a scowl on her face.

“Mother?” harry questions warily as he walks over to her. The TV screen his lit up with people dancing and screaming with large smiles on their faces. Harry spots the rainbow flags and banners and instantly he knows. A Pride Parade is being broad casted. Why is his mother watching this and not cursing at it.

His mother suddenly speaks up. “Look at all these people Harry, tell me- what do they all have in common?” she asks him slowly. The knot in Harry’s throat is large and Harry can’t create a sentence.

“Harry.” His mother says sternly.

“T-They’re all um- gay, mother,” harry whispers and his mother snaps.

“No! They’re all abominations, fags, disgusting, inhuman, monsters! They’re not _gay,_ they don’t deserve their own title, and they’re not human. What kind of person decides to be attracted to their own sex!?” Each word that is shot out of his mother’s mouth is another pin piercing his skin. She continues to rant and spit at the TV.

His mother roughly grabs his hand before she starts whispering quickly.

 _“Dear father, please help these souls rid themselves of the serpent that has invaded their minds and poisoned their thoughts with its awful words of sin. Help guide these souls back into the light and lead them away from darkness that Satan has enveloped them in.”_ Harry’s mother breathes heavily before she looks right into Harry’s eyes.

“Stay a good boy Harry. Stay a good child, stay a son of God.”

Harry nods before retreats away from his mother to his room.

He hasn’t been a son of God for a long time.

*

Harry stares at the razor and shaving cream before he finally picks it up in his hand. “Alright, how the fuck am I supposed to do this?” Harry lets out a loud groan.

After his difficult almost impossible shower, he’s clean, shaved and he smells amazing if he does say so himself. There’s no way Louis cannot have sex with him now.

He shoots Louis a text saying he’s coming over. Louis replies back instantly.

**_Louis:_ ** _want me to pick you up?_

**_Harry:_ ** _no need, I’ll see you soon x_

**_Louis:_ ** _Alright xxxxxxx_

Harry grins before he hops out of his window and heads to Louis’ flat.

Louis opens the door to Harry who’s dressed from head to toe in black. Louis raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question him. Harry grins before he kisses Louis. Louis kisses back but is still a little confused with the sudden situation.

“Any reason you wanted to come over?” Louis asks as he and Harry sit down on the couch.

Harry shrugs. “Missed you, s’all.” Louis nods. “Understandable, since well you basically ignored me today. You spaced out all today, like you were constantly distracted or something. Want to explain?” Louis inquires but Harry simply presses their lips together. Harry’s tongue slides along with Louis’.

 

Louis carefully pushes Harry off. “Haz, what’s going on?” Louis notices the goofy smile Harry has on his face. “I want to do it Lou,” Harry answers.

“Do…what?” Louis quizzes. Harry lets out a small breath before he speaks.

“Do it as in, I want to have sex. With you of course.” Louis’ crystal blue eyes enlarge. He wasn’t expecting that.

“Harry- I,” he’s cut off by Harry’s rambling.

“Louis, I want to. I really do, I’m ready. I even came prepared, I shaved and cleaned myself- I even brought condoms!” Harry says excitedly. Louis get over the way Harry’s eyes have lit up, the usual forest green his lighter like grass and his smile is wide his teeth showing fully and his dimples deeper than ever.

Louis sighs before cups Harry’s cheek. “Harry that’s wonderful, but babe maybe you should think about this more. It’s a big deal and I don’t want you to regret it or anything.” Louis whispers and Harry’s smile drops.

“Why don’t you want to do it with me? I-is it something I’ve done or the way I look-“

Louis shakes his head and gets Harry to look at him again. “No! Dear god, no that’s not it at all. Harry you’re young, you’re not even legal yet I just, _I_ don’t want to screw up.” Louis whispers and Harry bites the inside of his cheek.

“Louis I’m one hundred percent sure about this. Yes I’m young but I’m not incompetent. I know I can trust you, you just have to trust yourself. I know you want this too, but you’re holding back for some unknown reason.” The words are too true and it surprises Louis how much Harry knows about how his mind works.

Louis doesn’t respond so Harry takes it upon himself to rub his nose against Louis’ before Harry’s lips envelope Louis’. Louis kisses back and he knows he has to let go. Harry wants this, he wants _him._

The kiss starts to become more desperate, teeth clacking together. “Bedroom,” Louis says breathlessly.

Harry nods. He breaks the kiss but smiles at Louis. Louis can see the word love floating in Harry’s eyes and his heart swells. Harry’s hand goes into Louis’ and drags him down the hallway to Louis’ bedroom.

Louis gets to work at undressing Harry. Slipping his top off and starting to unbutton his jeans. Harry whimpers when Louis mouths at his boxers. The boxers start to dampen. “Naked Louis, please.” Louis laughs softly before he removes his top but keeps his pants on. Louis goes back to Harry’s thickening member. He slips the boxers down to Harry’s knees and Louis marvels and Harry’s penis. Louis grips it into his hand before he starts to lick the swollen head. Harry moans when Louis’ lips close over the head and he starts to take him deeper. Louis bobs his head quickly and Harry throws his head back in absolute pleasure.

Louis stops and kisses Harry deeply. Harry’s arms wrap around Louis to pull him flush against his own shirtless body. The fabric of Louis’ pants rut against Harry’s prick and Harry grunts.

“Off, off, off,” harry chants referring to Louis’ pants. Louis shimmies out of them then going back to kissing him.

Louis starts to kiss down Harry’s limp body. “Lovely,” he whispers and Harry blushes. He presses kisses on Harry’s hips then pecks the side of Harry cock. Then Louis moves lower to Harry’s hole. It’s a dusty rose colour with not a single hair to be spotted. Louis teases it with the tip of his index finger. Louis then takes some lube and coats his finger thoroughly. “Ready?” he asks harry. Harry nods and gives a reassuring smile. Louis slowly slips the first finger in and Harry bites his lip. Louis looks up at Harry to make sure he’s okay.

Louis start to enter a second finger. “Shit,” Harry hisses. “Want me to keep going?” Louis asks.

Harry nods. “Mm, yeah just weird not bad though.” Louis starts to spread his fingers apart to help get Harry used to the feeling of being stretched. A third finger is added and Harry starts to tense. Louis soothingly rubs Harry’s thigh with his other hand. “Gotta relax, darling.”

Harry breathes heavily, but nods regardless. Louis slips the fingers out before he puts the condom. He lubes it up and Louis can see Harry’s eyes watching his cock warily.

Louis stops for a moment to comfort Harry. He places his hands on either side of Harry’s face then looks him dead in the eye. “If you want me to stop, or you’re uncomfortable just let me know, okay? I’ll stop straight away…I love you.” Harry smiles before he leans up and kisses Louis. “I love you too, Lou.”

Louis smiles warmly then continues to slick his cock up. He looks at Harry once more before he begins to slide in. Harry gasps at the intrusion. It’s painful sure, but oddly nice at the same time. Louis keeps going until all his cock is inside of Harry. And damn, does it feel good. Louis rocks back out and Harry moans. Louis’ surprised at how well Harry is taking him. He remembers his first time. He made the guy wait at least five minutes before he could move.

Louis keeps up the slow but steady pace. Harry’s hand suddenly grips Louis’ hip. “Faster,” he mutters. Louis obeys and starts to move faster.

Harry starts to pant when he feels Louis moving more quickly with a better rhythm. Then, he feels it. A burst of immense pleasure floods his body and he can’t help but cry out. “Jesus Louis, there hit there again!” Harry pleads and Louis pounds back at the same angle hoping to keep hitting Harry’s prostate. Loud moans leave Harry’s mouth and Louis grunts each time he thrusts back into Harry’s tight heat.

“There? Is it there my boy?” Harry nods then screams again when Louis hits that spot again. “Uh uh, yes. M’gonna come soon…” Harry trails off as he feels his high coming. Louis smirks as he keeps thrusting. “Touch yourself harry, w-wanna see you.” Louis instructs. Harry’s reaches for his leaking length and starts jacking off furiously.

Louis feels Harry clench tightly around him and Louis can’t help but come into the condom. He groans loudly and Harry moans extraordinary when he comes straight after. Louis buries his neck into Harry’s shoulder and Harry kisses his cheek before they both fall asleep.

*

It’s one o’clock in the morning when Louis starts to wake. Harry is still sleeping so Louis runs his fingertips across Harry’s chest. He pecks the pale skin and continues to create invisible circles. Harry stirs and looks down at Louis. “Louis?” Louis looks up and smiles lazily at Harry.

“How are you?” Louis asks casually and Harry chuckles. “I’m good, bit sore, but good.” Harry answers truthfully. Louis nods and Harry notices him stiffen.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks quietly starting to sit up so he can see Louis better.

Louis lets out a shaky sigh before shaking his head. “I just- sometimes I think about when I was younger you know. When I was your age and how my family kind of went to shit.” Louis starts. Harry’s eyes widen. This is the first time that Louis has ever opened up to him. But he doesn’t want Louis sharing if he doesn’t want to.

“Louis you don’t hav-“ Harry says but Louis cuts him off. “No, no I wa- I need to tell you so you can understand why I’m so fucked up.” Harry swallows thickly but nods.

“I’d never been like you know, the ‘favourite’ child. My sisters were always better in school and just in general. Despite me being the eldest, my mum and my dad never really acknowledged that much. I remember one day I got an A in Science and made the football team and I was so damn proud of myself. When I told my mum about the grade she gave me one of those half smiles as if she didn’t care, since my sisters always got a’s. When I told my dad about football- I remember the words clear as day, he said: _who cares, it’s just football._ It seems so petty now, but I was so proud of achieving something for once.” Louis pauses and Harry put a comforting arm around Louis’ small shoulders.

“I didn’t really try in school after that because well my parents didn’t give damn, so why should I? I started to become a lot more zoned out, started hanging out with the wrong people did things I shouldn’t have. And then, my dad- he caught with my football coach. Doing well you can figure it out. He left the next day, he didn’t leave just me he left my own fucking family. His own wife and his perfect daughters…just because _I was gay_.”

Louis clenches his fists just at the memory. He’ll never forgive his dad for fucking leaving him and his family, even though he knew clearly that his family blamed him.

“I saw my mum’s eyes and I knew she hated me, not because I was gay but because I drove dad away. So I left, I didn’t leave a note, didn’t call or send a letter. They didn’t try to contact me but I wasn’t surprised because I knew they never wanted me.”

Harry can feel Louis’ tears on his bare chest and Harry’s heart clenches. He’s never seen Louis like this. Harry noses Louis’ hair and peppers kisses all over his head.

“They didn’t want you Lou, but I want you. That’s all that matters. I want you and I love you so much.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking around. I'm a terrible author. Not gonna say when I'll update because I'll jinx it. xxxx


	21. I Promise With a Ring and Love

Harry sits quietly on his veranda, book in hand, and eyes scanning each word typed onto the white paper. He left Louis’ only around an hour ago. His butt still store but he’s definitely high from last night. He never understood what all his book talked about. About how someone could love someone so much that they’d do anything for them, they’d miss or long them, even if the last time they saw each other was a minute ago.

Stories of how kisses felt, the fireworks and the fluttering of the heart whenever their lover was near. Harry always thought the authors were pulling these feelings out of their arses. But, he’s experienced it now. He’s experienced the fireworks, the pounding of a heart and that you would do anything for them. He knows now what it’s like to be loved and to be in love.

A knock at Harry’s front door startles his peacefulness. He folds the corner of the page he’s on then stands up and opens the door. Paulie is standing awkwardly, hands in his pockets and hair covering half of his face. He looks up at Harry, a small timid smile on his face. “Uh, hi Harry,” Paul says shyly. Harry smiles politely back before he speaks. “Hello, what are you doing here?” Harry asks.

Paulie shuffles his feet then looks away from Harry’s face. “I-I um, I know what my father did to you,” he whispers ever so quietly. Harry’s eyes widen, he grabs Paulie’s forearm and rushes him outside. He drags him along down the street to the local park nearby.

“Harry?” Paulie questions as they walk. Harry sits him down before he runs a hand through his hair. “How do you know?” is the first thing Harry asks.

Paulie swallows before answering, “He told us.”

Harry furrows his eyebrows. “Us? Who the hell is us?” Harry snaps. “Us as in my family. Yesterday at dinner, father told us what he did to you and that-that he wants to resign.” Paul explains with a hitch in his voice.

“He also wants to divorce my mother, and move far away from here,” he continues and Harry shakes his head in disbelief.

“Father wants to resign and get a divorce. B-But what about all of you, where are you all going to go?”

Paulie sighs, “I’m leaving with him. My sisters are disgusted with him and don’t want anything to do with him. My mother, well she wants him burnt at the stake, and she can’t believe that she married a gay man.” Harry gapes at Paulie then sits down next to him. Paulie didn’t look him in the eye once when he spoke.

“But why would you want to go with your father after he beat you, he beat you for being gay, which he is anyway! You can’t just forgive him like that Paulie.” Harry says and Paulie gives him a quizzical look.

“My father never laid a hand on me. My mother would hit with the back of her hand or a small pan. Is that what everyone thinks, that my dad abused me?” Paulie finally looks up at Harry with shiny eyes.

“I’m sorry, I just, when you came to talk to me around a month ago your dad looked so mad and you had that bruise so- I just assumed…” Harry mutters. Paulie shrugs and sighs again before he stands up. “It’s alright, I guess no one here would think a mother could abuse her child. I did only want to let you know that my dad will be leaving, and that he’s still very sorry.”

Harry nods before he stands as well. “I know he is, I guess this will be the last time I see you, good luck.” Harry gives him a reassuring smile. “Thanks, you too, I wish the best for you and Louis.” Paulie gives him a fleeting grin before he jogs off.

Harry’s eyes widen at the statement. _Do people know?_ Harry bites his lip before he walks home.

*

Louis strolls down the street, a lit smoke in his hand. Disapproving glances are thrown his way but he receives them every day that he’s used to it. He walks into Yacker’s Bar and orders a beer before slipping his phone out of his pocket.

_1 new message_

**_Tai:_ ** _Call me_

Louis frowns, but nevertheless clicks on the call button. Tai picks up after only three rings.

“Louis,” Tai’s voice is cold and Louis cringes. “Hi Tai, lovely day today, isn’t it?”

“Don’t fuck around with me Louis, a little birdy has told me that you haven’t destroyed or gotten rid of the bag yet. I’d hate to see what would happen to you if the cops find it.” Tai breathes down the phone and Louis can’t help but scrunch up his face at the tone.

“Look, I just need-“ Louis starts but Tai cuts him off.

“Time? Well I’m sorry but you don’t have any fucking time. If you don’t get rid of this bag, you, Niall and I will all being heading straight to jail, and I will make sure to make your time a living hell!” Tai shouts down the line before he hangs up.

Louis glares at his phone before he downs the rest of his beer.

*

Zayn’s brown eyes glance over the hundreds of different rings, bracelets and necklaces all secured in glass containers. He’s looking for something to give Liam, but none of these pieces of jewellery are catching his eye.

“Excuse me sir, would you like some help?” Zayn looks over to the shop attendant and is almost blinded but her bleached white teeth. Zayn clears his throat before nodding. “Uh, yes, I’m looking for a promise ring.”

*

Liam sits on his bed, a play station controller in his hand as he plays one of his older car racing games. He squints is eyes and moves closer to the screen and presses his fingers on the buttons harder as if it will help the car go faster. “Come on, come on, come on, yes!” Liam grins and does a victory shimmy when suddenly he hears his bedroom window open. Liam jumps when a head with black hair pops up.

Liam quickly stands up and scrambles over to the other side of the room. Zayn’s lean body slips through the window and small but cheeky smile on his lips. “Hey,” he says casually.

Liam frowns. “Zayn? What the hell are you doing here? My parents are just down stairs.” Liam rushes his words and Zayn simply shakes his head. “I don’t care. I came here for you.”

Liam sighs, “Why? Zayn, we’re not together anymore you can’t just come here.” Zayn moves closer, ignoring Liam’s words. “I’ve been going.” Zayn says suddenly cutting off Liam’s panicking.

“Going, going where?” Liam asks. Zayn rubs the back of his neck. “I’ve been going to…anger management. I don’t-don’t like hurting you Liam, emotionally or physically. I know that’s hard to believe especially since, well you know. But it’s true. I want you and I need you back in my life and I know the only way I can do that is if I stop- hurting you.”

Liam’s eyes are wide with shock. “Zayn I don’t know what to say…” Liam says honestly and Zayn nods. “I know, I didn’t expect you to say much. Liam I need to know if-if you still want me…if you still love me.”

Liam sighs before he settles on the back on the bed. “I’m not going to lie, I still love you, I miss you like crazy but I can’t do this if you’re going to treat me how you used to.”

Zayn moves onto the bed with Liam and grabs one of his hands. “Obviously I’m not completely cured or fixed, but I’m trying so hard. I want to give you this.” Zayn smiles softly before handing Liam the small black box that contains the promise ring.

Liam gives Zayn a questionable look before he opens the case. A plain silver ring is inside. Engraved on the inside of the ring is a small heart. “Zayn…” Liam whispers as he gazes at the simple but beautiful ring.

“It’s up to you Li.” Zayn mutters quietly before pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Liam’s pink lips before he hops out of the window and leaves Liam with a lot on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment and kudos xxxx


	22. Damned Black Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is finally here! Sorry about the wait, I'm horrible :/ Anyways enjoy the chapter! xxxx

Its 12 o’clock on a Thursday. Louis and Zayn are watching catch ups on some popular shows. Zayn’s phone is beside him. He checks it constantly hoping for Liam’s name to just show up already. It’s been a week already and Liam still hasn’t told Zayn whether or not that things between will go back to… _normal._ He’s still going to the anger management classes. They’re helping. He definitely doesn’t feel the fire that used to rise so violently and so quickly.

“Zayn?” Louis’ higher pitched voice snaps Zayn out of mini daze.

“Yeah?” he hums turning his head around, looking at Louis who is fiddling with his small fingers.

“Tai-he…I really need to get rid of that bag. But I have no clue on how I’m going to do it in time.” Louis confesses his worries and Zayn sighs before sliding down the couch to sit closer to Louis.

“I wish I had the answer Lou. But, god there has to be somewhere or someone that can annihilate it right?” Louis shrugs with a bitter chuckle.

“I’ve tried. Everyone I know isn’t taking it because it’s so risky. I even asked Steely and you know he takes everything. He even refused! Maybe it’s time I go to jail Zayn. A cat’s only got nine lives and it seems that I’ve run out.” Louis says in a defeated tone. In all his time of knowing Louis, Zayn has never seen him this tired. Tired of it all, tired of this lifestyle, Tai and also himself.

“Lou, w-what about Harry’s place?” Zayn suggests and Louis head snaps to turn to Zayn.

“No, Zayn what the fuc-“

Zayn waves his hand to stop Louis before he explains, “Here me out. You’ve still got a bit of time left so I thought if you left the bag at Harry’s for a short while I could arrange something.”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Arrange what?”

“I’m sure someone in Liam’s family is able to get rid of stuff. Their family is orientated on cars so I’m sure they’ve had to completely destroy some cars or other vehicles so maybe…”

Zayn glances at Louis who is nodding slowly at the newly developing plan. “You think it would work?”

Zayn nods. “Yes, I just need to get in contact with Liam somehow. He’s blocked my number…” Zayn mutters and Louis gives him a sympathetic smile.

“I’ll talk to him later on when school’s finished. I’ll go over to Harry’s afterwards. I’m going to text you so make sure your damn phone is on.” Louis instructs and Zayn salutes.

Louis kept his word and headed off to the high school as soon as the clock hit three.

Louis leant against a large tree, the low hanging branches keeping him out of sight.

He spots Liam walking out with Harry and some other kid with curly hair.

Harry waves goodbye to them before walking off and the other kid goes his own way to.

Liam steadily trots over to his push bike, probably heading down to the milk bar to get some bread or something.

"Liam!" Louis calls out. Liam twists his head around before his brown eyes focus on Louis.

"Louis?" Liam questions. Louis steps out of the branches hiding him and walks over to Liam.

"Hey." Louis greets him and Liam smiles warily back.

"If you're looking for Harry he just left you could probably still catch him..." Liam mentions and Louis shakes his head.

"No, no I'm here for you." Louis says and Liam bites his lip.

"O-oh?"

"Look I'm in a bit of shit okay. I need you to do something for me." Louis starts to explain. Liam nods, listening.

"I have- this bag that needs to be destroyed. If it isn't destroyed then I will get in a ton of trouble. I could go to fucking jail, so please you've got to help me."

Liam swallows thickly taking in the information before nodding again.

"Okay...what do you want me to do?"

"The plan is that I'm going to take the bag to Harry's this afternoon. The bag has got a phone in it which is being tracked by the police. Since your area has a better reception, they're gonna locate it a lot quicker. So you and Zayn are going to go to Harry's tomorrow and take the bag then completely and utterly demolish it." Louis explains the plan thoroughly and Liam sighs.

"You want me to get rid of it the way my dad gets rid of old cars, right?" Liam asks and Louis nods.

"Okay...does-does Harry know about all this?" Liam inquiries and Louis drops his head.

"Louis." Liam says again and Louis huffs before responding.

"No, he doesn't. And it's going to stay that way. This will all be over with soon. There's no reason for him to stress." Louis snaps and Liam shakes his head.

"He's going to be upset that you're lying to him." Liam says.

"I'm not lying! Just don't fucking say anything okay." Louis gives Liam a warning look before stalking off.

* Louis quickly drops back home to grab the bag before sending Harry a text that he's coming over.

Harry responds back not a minute later telling Louis to come through the back.

He also sends a text to Zayn and he replies back that Liam and he are heading to Liam's father's warehouse sorting everything out.

Louis lets out a sigh of relief. If this works, Louis will be almost debt free and he won't have Tai on his back anymore.

It's a quick walk to Harry's, he goes the back way climbing over the white fence easily. Jumping down onto the lush grass down below.

Louis picks up a small stone before pegging it at the window sill.

A mop of curls is seen out of the window. Harry's bright smile igniting a grin on Louis' face.

Harry motions for Louis that it's clear to come up.

So Louis grabs the ladder hidden behind the big tree near Harry's window.

He steadies the ladder before climbing quickly.

Harry grabs Louis' hand and hauls him over.

"Hello sweetheart." Louis says, a pink tint crosses over Harry's cheek as Harry greets Louis.

"How was school?" Louis questions flopping back onto Harry's extremely comfy bed.

Harry shrugs. "Nothing exciting. I got 100% on my History exam though." Harry mentions and Louis smiles fondly at him.

"Hey, that's wonderful!" Louis cheers cupping Harry's face and kissing him.

A small grin is on Harry's lips but us disappears quickly.

Louis notices and frowns slightly.

"What's up?" Louis murmurs, lacing his smaller fingers with Harry's larger ones.

Harry shakes his head. "Nothing just..." Harry mutters, avoiding Louis' eyes.

"You can tell me Haz." Louis reassures, smiling softly.

Harry takes a deep breath before speaking. "I've just- been watching some stuff..."

Louis raises his eyebrows. "Stuff like what?"

Harry flushes again and Louis can tell immediately now what Harry means from his embarrassment.

"You mean like naughty movies?" Louis whispers out, trying not grin.

Harry nods quickly. "I-I was curious! I don't usually." Harry rambles and Louis just pecks his heated cheek.

"Hey, it's fine. Everyone's done it." Louis giggles and Harry lets out a breath.

"I...wanted to try some things out." Harry admits and Louis perks up.

"Oh?" Louis quizzes, moving closer to Harry. Placing a hand on his thigh.

Harry's eyes drop down to Louis' hand before looking back up and continuing.

"I want have sex again but I want to be like doing it, o-only if you want to though!" Harry rushes out and Louis gasps silently.

"You want me to bottom?" Harry nods.

"Only if you're comfortable though. You don't have to I just want to try out the other way." Harry says and it's Louis' turn to blush now.

God Louis hasn't bottomed in over a year. But, Harry's got such a nice cock for his age. Long and not insanely thick. And Louis has definitely fantasised about Harry's slender fingers, reaching places never reached before.

Louis presses a kiss to Harry's plush lips.

" 'Course I want to." Louis answers and Harry grins.

"Really?"

Louis nods again and then they start to kiss again.

Louis fingers running through Harry's curls, Harry's hand grip Louis' body tight.

"Wait, wait. Where's your mother?" Louis asks hastily.

"Out with some church people. She won't be back till later." Louis nods then goes back to kissing Harry.

His lips move down Harry's pale neck, sucking and nipping.

"Off." Louis whispers huskily against Harry's skin.

Harry rushes to pull his top off. Once the shit is gone, Louis gets to work kissing firmly down Harry's chest.

Harry sighs out blissfully when Louis starts to unbutton Harry's loose jeans.

Louis pulls the jeans down to Harry's thigh, Harry's already hard and Louis grins smugly.

He runs his pink tongue over the fabric of the boxers and Harry lets out a gasp, his eyes snapping open; watching Louis slobber over him.

Louis rubs his hand over the prominent bulge.

"Lou..." Harry whispers out.

Louis smirks up at Harry before releasing Harry's cock and God. It's wonderful.

Louis eyes it before he can't take it anymore and shoves Harry's cock down his throat.

"Shit." Harry shudders when Louis begins to bob his head, sucking hard bringing Harry closer and closer.

A hand grips the back of Louis' head pushing him further down. Louis breathes through his nose so he can pleasure Harry better.

"You're so good- oh my god."

Louis teases the reddened tip, swirling his tongue over the slit which is leaking pre-come.

Louis takes him down one more time before pulling off completely.

"Don't want you to come yet. Want you to come when you're inside me." Louis says lowly as he takes off his shirt and pants.

Harry groans watching as Louis beautiful body comes into view.

Harry takes in Louis' small amount if chest hair which counteracts his soft curves and his little waist.

Harry's green orbs move lower noticing that Louis is hard as well.

"Kiss me." Harry moans and Louis instantly sinks down to kiss Harry.

Harry opens his mouth, their tongues sliding against each others in the best way.

"Lube?"

Harry carefully rolls over and grabs the small bottle underneath his bed.

Louis opens the bottle then grabs Harry's fingers.

"You want to do it or-"

"Me! Me, please." Harry cuts Louis off.

Louis pours an appropriate amount onto Harry's fingers.

Louis motions to move his fingers together which he does.

Louis kisses Harry one more time , before bringing Harry's hand down to Louis' bum.

Harry stares into Louis' eyes as he runs his fingertips over Louis' hole.

Trying to remember what Louis did, Harry slips in one finger and Louis bites his lip.

"Alright?" Harry asks immediately.

Louis nods. "Haven't done this in awhile." Louis blurts. Harry smiles before pumping his finger in and Louis starts rock back.

Harry swirls his finger around inside and Louis starts to whimper which fuck; is the hottest sound ever.

"Another?"

Louis nods. "God yes."

Harry accepts the request and pushes another one in. Feeling a bit more confident Harry starts to push his fingers harder and faster. Louis responds with cock rocking onto Harry's stomach.

"Another, another." Louis begs and Harry has never seen him like this.

Vulnerable and needy. Harry loves it.

Three fingers in and Louis is pressed so close to Harry and it's the first time he's realised how small Louis is compared to himself.

Harry keep stretching him out before Louis literally grabs Harry's cock, skillfully puts on a condom then starts to sink himself onto him.

Louis' tightness is overwhelming and Harry throws his head back.

"Fuck your so big Harry, christ." Louis moans loudly.

Harry runs his fingers down Louis' toned chest. He can't believe that Louis, the Louis that made him realise he was into boys is now here  fucking himself on Harry's cock.

Harry grips Louis' hips and starts to fuck up into Louis. He wants to be the best, he wants Louis to feel him fully.

Louis collapses onto Harry's chest moaning filthily.

"Yes Harry fuck me harder."

And when Harry hits Louis' prostate, Louis lets out a groan and clings to Harry tighter.

Their lips lock together. Bruising kisses are left on each other.

Harry continues to fuck Louis as he wraps his around Louis' cock. Louis' breath hitches.

"I'm gonna come, m'coming oh my god." Louis grunts

"Come, come for me Lou." Harry says hotly into Louis' ear.

And not a second later Louis is coming all over Harry's chest.

Louis' hole impossibly tightens around Harry and Harry moans deeply into Louis' mouth before coming into the condom.

They both sigh contently. A peck is shared between them.

"I love you so much." Harry whispers, his eyes filled with admiration.

Louis smiles tiredly. "I know. I love you too, always know that okay?"

Harry nods. Louis smiles again before they wrap their arms and legs around each other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left until it's over! I'm really excited for the ending so yeah stay tuned! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Love you all! xxx


	23. The End of Us and All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the big finale guys!

When Louis starts to stir, he checks the time and sees that it's almost 6 six o'clock.

Slender arms are around his waist and Louis carefully frees himself from Harry's grip.

Wincing slightly at the dull pain in his bottom he pecks Harry's forhead.

The black bag is still in the corner of Harry's bedroom, Louis tiptoes to the corner and moves the bag under the bed.

Quickly slipping into his clothes, he turns on his phone and texts Zayn.

_The bag is under Harry's bed_

Zayn responds back with a thumbs up emoji then Louis opens the window and climbs out.

*

Louis goes out with Zayn and Niall later on that night. They drink and dance wildly before Louis salutes the other boys and heads home.

Before leaving, Zayn grips him.

"Liam figured out a way to get his dad away from the junkyard for as long as possible. I can sense you stressing. Everything's gonna work out fine Lou." Zayn reassures Louis with an arm over his shoulders.

"I can't help it. If we mess this up, we're screwed. And if the cops find the bag while it's still at Harry's house. God, I don't even want to think about what can happen." Louis murmurs and Zayn just sighs.

"Don't think about it then. Everything will be fine. Just remember to stick to the plan yeah?"

Louis nods and gives Zayn a side hug before hopping on the bus heading back to his apartment.

*   
"I'll see you tomorrow and maybe...we can try some other things?" Harry's voice is cheeky and slightly suggestive and Louis can't help but laugh.

"Who knew you'd be so horny all the time Haz. Sex drive out of one hundred." Louis teases and Harry's soft laughs are heard over the phone.

"I'm still a hormonal teenager going through my pubescent years. It's only natural." Harry explains and Louis makes a noise of disgust.

"Oh god Harry. It's late, you should go to bed." Louis says and Harry sighs.

"Fine. Good night Lou, love you."

Louis smiles fondly before answering, "I love you too sweet dreams."

Louis clicks the end button before sunggling up in his bed.

*  
Tossing and turning trying to find the object disturbing Louis' sleep.

He rolls over and feel something bulky digging into his back. He grabs the object and realises it's his phone.

His eyes too blurry with sleep he doesn't bother to read the caller ID.

"Hello?" He answers in a groggy voice.

"Louis! The cops Lou, fuck!"

Louis pulls the phone away, the voice being too loud at...Louis glances at his phone screen.

_2 in the morning?_

"Who the fuck is this?" Louis grumbles out.

"Tai! Louis fuck the coppers have found the bag. They're coming for you Louis. For fuck's sake, didn't I tell you to get rid of that bag!" Tai shouts through the phone.

The message finally making sense to Louis he hangs up the phone and shoves on some pants before running out of his apartment to Harry's house.

Feeling the footpath underneath his feet are hurting him and legs are starting to tire from the constant running.

But Louis doesn't stop.

Once he's in front of Harry's house he doesn't bother with the ladder instead climbs up the tree, using all his strength to haul himself up so he can fit through, the thankfully open window.

Breathing heavily, Louis rushes over to Harry and shakes him roughly.

"Harry, fuck fuck, wake up!" Louis says in a frightening tone.

Harry stirs and blinks up at him.

"Lou...?" He murmurs, his voice thick with sleep.

"I messed up Harry. Shit!" Louis shouts and Harry shushes him.

"Louis my mum, she'll wak-" Harry starts but stops when he notices Louis violently shaking his head.

"Lou, what's wrong. Please- you're scaring me." Harry says carefully and Louis sighs before pulling at his matted hair.

"Harry we've got get out of here. The cops are gonna come soon and I just- we need to leave!" Louis blurts and Harry doesn't understand a word.

"What? Louis talk slower I can-"

Trying to explain again, Louis is choked up by tears of terror and shame.

Suddenly, Harry's room is dimly lit.

A streak of light shines through the gap underneath Harry's bedroom door.

"I love you yeah? I love you so so so fucking much! Remember that! Harry!" Sounding like a mad man Harry simply gawks at him in shock and confusion.

The door is pulled open and Harry's mother is standing there. In a night gown with her hair frazzled.

"Harry." Her voice is strict and harsh.

She points a bony finger at Louis, who is staring at her like a deer caught in head lights.

"What is _that_ doing in my house."

The light in the room reveals Louis' countless tattoos and his many piercings. Also, seeing Louis practically on top of Harry doesn't make the situation better.

"Mother please, he's just a friend!" Harry says and his mother frowns deeply.

"Just a friend? Then why in God's name am I hearing him say that he loves you!" She bellows and Harry winces while Louis jumps away from Harry to aproach Anne.

"No Harry's right! I just came here to pick up some stuff I'm sorry for disturbing you." Louis makes up a lie on the spot but Anne doesn't tolerate it.

"Don't you dare speak to me! Who gave you the right! Get out of my house now, or I will call the police!" She threatens and Harry protests.

"No! He's not leaving. Mother, Louis- Louis is my lover."

Harry's mother dangerously turns around to face her son. Harry gulps as he watches his mother grab something from behind his wardrobe.

A bat is being held in her hands and Harry gasps.

But, instead of what he thought his mother swings around and attacks Louis.

Feeling the bat come down on him gave Louis' whole body a shock wave.

Louis can hear Harry's screams as he tries to stop his mother from abusing him.

"Mother please! Stop!"

Not listening to her son's request, Anne contiues to beat Louis with the bat.

Groaning with every hit, Harry tries desperately to claw at his mother.

Statisfied, Anne gives one final blow to the back of Louis' head.

It isn't hard enough for Louis to be knocked out, but when he barely hears Anne yelling at him to leave he runs.

He doesn't get far though, only a block away until he collapses on the side of the road.

*  
With all the commotion, neither Harry or Anne hear the sirens of the police cars.

"You're fucking insane! How could you do that!" Harry screams at his mother. His tears get caught in his throat but his mother doesn't look remorseful at all.

A knock at the door startles both of them.

Glaring at her son, Anne opens the door to face police.

In Harry's state he doesn't acknowledge the police move their way upstairs.

He only notices when they come back down and start approaching him with handcuffs.

Kicking and screaming, demanding to know what is happening Harry is dragged from his house to the police car.

His mother simply shaking her head in disgust.

And while Harry is being shoved in a car Louis is laying on the road with blood seeping out of his head.

 

 

***  
 ** _3 years later_**

**_***_ **

Harry was charged for the possession of illegal drugs and stolen possessions.

He's treated as an adult for these circumstances and is sentenced 3 years in jail.

When Harry first arrives, he doesn't try to make friends or fit in. He stays in his corner and doesn't speak.

Liam visits him on the first 6 months.

He stops visiting after that.

Even though Harry knows he shouldn't expect anything from Louis. He does. He wishes for a phone call, or a visit.

It never comes, until today.

Harry walks down to where the visiting booths are and is sat at one.

The curtain is pulled back and it reveals Louis. Louis.

Louis who has his hair in a fringe, Louis who's clothes are too big and Louis who Harry's still fucking loves.

Seeing Harry like this is shock.

He's no longer a pudgy faced teenager, but instead cut adult.

His cheeks are now prominent and his jaw strong. His hair is less fluffy and more loose curls.

Lips still the same, pouty and pink. But his eyes. The once bright and beautiful green, scarred and turned into deep seaweed colour.

Louis swallows thickly.

"Hi." Is the first thing he says.

Harry looks at him. But it's an empy look.

"You visited." Harry speaks.

His voice much lower than before.

Louis nods and rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah I'm. Fuck, where do I start Harry?" Louis murmurs and Harry shrugs.

"An explanation on what happened would be great."

Louis takes a deep breath before he starts his story.

He talks about way back when he was only with Harry for the money that Zayn and Liam promised.

Then he talks about the bag and Louis' fucked up business with Niall and Tai of selling and shipping drugs. He mentions how he had created so much debt that he pay Tai back for and that's why he took the bag.

With Harry taking the information, he continues on how he started to fall in love with Harry and that his business didn't matter anymore. He explained the plan to get rid of the bag, before everything turned bad.

"I'm so incredibley sorry Harry. And I know it will probably mean nothing now but I loved you, I really did and if I'm being brutally honest I think- I still love you."

Louis can't look up, but he does when Harry calls his name.

"I forgive you Louis. If I'm being honest, I forgave you a long time ago even though I didn't know the whole story." Harry admits slowly, his once chipper voice now slower and lower.

Louis nods and bites his lip before looking at Harry again through the glass.

"I'm grateful, god I'm grateful.  I swear Harry the minute you're released you'll have somewhere to stay and you won't have to worry abou-" Louis starts to blabber and Harry chuckles causing Louis to trail off.

"I'd appreciate that really its just that...I forgive you Lou I just don't know if we can just pick up where we left off. I mean, you lied to me throughout our whole relationship and not to make you feel anymore shittier but you are the reason that I'm here right now." Harry explains and Louis can't help but let his face fall.

What was he thinking? That Harry would just smile and say it's okay?

In the back of Louis' mind he knows that Harry is more mature now, and he's aged beyond his years because of well...unfortunate events.

Harry's not the little cherub 15 year old who laughs and blushes at everything, no. He's an 18 year old who's now got tired eyes and sucken in cheeks.

Louis still thinks he's the most beautiful thing ever. But, he knows he will never forgive himself for what he did to Harry.

And maybe they were right. Liam, Zayn, Anne even the bloody priest mayby they were all right when they said Louis was a bad influence.

And now, his ways have finally caught up with him and punished innocent Harry instead of him.

"Of course." Louis says with a hitch.

"You're right Harry. I don't- I don't expect everything to just go back to the way it was. It takes time and I'll give you time. As much as you want." Louis promises raising a hand to the glad and spreading out his fingers.

Harry stares at the hand pressed against the glass, then matches his hand to Louis'.

"That's all I want Lou."

With a short but sincere smile Harry gets notified that his time is up.

Louis waves briefly and Harry simply puts up one finger indicating how much longer he has.

1 month and Louis will be able to try and fix everything and maybe instead of being a bad influence, he can start putting the people he loves under a good influence.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inaccurate prison sentences but whatever lol
> 
> It's finally finished! After so long and me being the worst updater ever, its finally done! Thank you for the comments and kudos, everyone!!!


End file.
